Laddy Nekko
by Marie Ateara
Summary: Una nueva idol revoluciona el mundo del Kpop, demostrando a todos que no es solo una cara bonita, sino que bajo tanta "belleza" hay un gran cerebro y una maldad pura, denominada Laddy nekko, Reiko Hee se integra gratamente en el mundo del Kpop, sin problemas aparentes...bueno las típicas redecillas, cómo conseguir un marido, no enseñar mucha carne, etc...disfruten...es un Kyu/OC...
1. Laddy nekko prologo

**LADY NEKKO**

Disclaimer: Todos los "Idol's" de K-Pop no me pertenecen...ya me gustaría a mi tener a todo Super Junior *¬*...pero no va a poder ser...v.v...Lo tengo asimilado...bueno os diré la verdad no tenía ni idea de que existieran, pero mi buena hermanita me metió en el mundo de Corea, yo soy fan de la cultura oriental (me fascina todo los relacionado con ello), aunque sabía más de Japón y China, que de Corea… (Lo que me estaba perdiendo, tonta de mi v.v…)…así que vi un par de "Doramas" y me hice fan… (Creo que es Elf, Sones, etc…)…escribí este fanfic, porque pensé que os gustaría mucho, así que espero les guste y disfruten de él…(este fic va dedicado a mi querido amigo y a todas las Elf, Sones, etc… del mundo)…

 **Summary: Reiko Hee es una de las pocas muchachas de la escuela de enfermos con síndrome de Down, Eden School, que a su corta edad, sufrió lo que ninguna otra muchacha, tras perder la esperanza con su estricto padre, que no la deja cumplir su sueño de ser cantante, decide irse a vivir sola, trabajando en dos trabajos a la vez, por la mañana profesora en el Eden School y por la tarde de profesora de baile en otro centro de gente con problemas de conducta, lo que gana lo guarda para dárselo a su padre, el cual no puede trabajar….¿Reiko podrá hacer realidad sus sueños?...**

 **ADVERTENCIA: HABRÁ ECCHI (sin Hentai), intentare que no haya Mery Sue, pero no prometo nada…disfruten de ello... (Abstenerse amenazas de muerte y otras cosas parecidas…)…**

 _-Cursiva: pensamient_ os…

-Subrayado: cantos y demás...

 **-Negrita: frases de doramas…**

 **-Negrita y subrayado: hablar en otros idiomas (Japonés, Ingles…)**

 _-Subrayado y cursiva: hablando por teléfono…_

 _ **-Todo: notas y otros…**_

 _ **Prologo**_

Dicen que todo el mundo tiene escrito en las estrellas su destino, que ese escrito es imposible de cambiar…yo no lo creo así, cada uno es el dueño de su destino, todos elijen el camino por donde quieren pasar, por el cual seguir hacia delante… al igual que los sueños, todos tienen los suyos propios, cada uno elije cual seguir de todos los sueños que puede tener un ser humano…

¿Qué harías tu para conseguir hacer tus sueños realidad?...

¿Cuál es tu sueño? ¿Vale la pena seguirlo?...

Si es así…

¿Por qué no lo sigues? ¿Qué te lo impide?...

No pongas escusas, tus limitaciones solo y exclusivamente las impones tu, tu eres el único obstáculo que no te permite cumplir tus sueños…

Así que amigo/a solo te digo que apártate de tu camino, cumple tus sueños, elige tu camino, tu destino, lucha por tu lugar en el mundo, se valiente y enfréntate a la realidad de lo que eres, no te escondas, no te camufles, no maquilles tu verdadero yo, muéstralo al mundo, ese mundo que es tan monótono, que es tan gris, llénalo tu de colores, de vida, de alegría, sé el centro de atención, levántate y sacúdete, quítate esa ropa tan oscura, vístete con colores chillones, baila y canta a todo pulmón…

En casa, en la escuela, en la oficina, en el bar…incluso en la calle…

Gritale al mundo que una nueva estrella se alzara entre los demás para brillar como el sol, para cambiarles la vida a muchos y a otros más que no sabían de ti, sonriele al jefe, abraza a tu molesta vecina, llama a tu familia que la tienes preocupada y diles que a partir de hoy cumplirás todos y cada uno de tus sueños…

¿Qué lo intentaste?...

¿Qué dejaste de creer en ellos?...

¿Que nadie te apoya?...

No pases ansia, aquí estoy yo apoyándote…apoyándoos a cada uno de vosotros…aquí estoy para recogeros e impulsaros a cumplir, si no ese, otro de vuestros sueños…

Confiar en mi, vale la pena hacerlos realidad…

Yo los hice realidad…con un simple vídeo conseguí hacer lo que siempre soñé…por eso te aconsejo hacerlo tu…porque es lo más apasionante que te pueda suceder…

Hazlo…

Sigue tus sueños…

….AMIGO/O HAZLO…


	2. Cap 1: ¿TRADING TOPIC?

**ADVERTENCIA: HABRÁ ECCHI (sin Hentai), intentare que no haya Mery Sue, pero no prometo nada…disfruten de ello... (Abstenerse amenazas de muerte y otras cosas parecidas…)…**

Koras: ¡KONNICHIWA!... ¿qué tal? Espero que bien y que puedan leer mi nuevo fic, intentare lo antes posible actualizar los demás, estoy en ello...

 **:¡mentira vaga!...¬¬***

Koras:¡cállate!...-le da un coscorrón- no le hagan caso os juro que intentare actualizar pronto los demás fics y añadir algún que otro one-shot y otro fic...

 **: si ya claro ¬¬...**

Koras: ...sigo con lo mio…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Cap 1: ¿TRADING TOPIC?...**

Su respiración era pesada, el esfuerzo era demasiado para su pequeño y delgado cuerpo…además toda esa jodida gente mirándola como si de un mono de feria se tratase…¡¿Qué miran jodidos?!...

-¿Reiko-sensei?...-le llamo uno de los niños que la miraban…

¡Ah sí!...es que era maestra en un colegio de gente con síndrome de Down, Eden School, sin ir más lejos…

-¿querías algo Yukiko-san?...-pregunto a la pequeña que le miro con una sonrisa y asintiendo velozmente.

-quiero que Rei-san me ayude con un ejercicio…-pidió la niña, asintió y con una gran sonrisa fue a ayudarla con el dichoso ejercicio…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡llego tarde!…-medio gritó corriendo hacia su casa.

Por la calle iba como una loca, esquivando a la gente, debajo de la lluvia, su maquillaje se estropeo hacía rato, se veía como una loca payasa corriendo de un lado…demo no tenía tiempo para pararse y ponerse mona!...¡no ahora!...tenía que llegar como que se llamaba Hee Rei Ko, o Reiko (en Japonés), si no él se iba a enfadar y la martirizaría eternamente…

-¡quitaros de en medio que no veis a una jodida loca corriendo! ¡Echaros a un lado!...-grito aun más enfadada, la gente era idiota…¡la jodida no salida del puto medio!...

Fue a cruzar cuando un coche se le paro en medio, a punto de atropellarla, cuando estaba por gritarle algunos improperios en otro idioma, en japonés preferiblemente, se bajo un hombre algo rellenito, con un extraño corte de pelo y una gafas de sol…lo miro ceñuda, hinchando las mejillas con enfado…¡ese babbo!¡¿Por qué carajos llevaba esas jodidas gafas?!¡¿si estaba lloviendo?!...

-lo siento mucho señorita…-le susurro avergonzado…

Lo miró de nuevo, vio que salía del lado del copiloto, así que cambiando su expresión le sonrió cálidamente, sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera…

-no hay problema…-Rei amplió su sonrisa, miro su reloj-¡kyaaaaaaaa llego tarde!...-grito pasando por frente del coche, se paro un momento volviendo a ver al hombre que la miró flipando en colores-¡Mata ne!...-se despidió inclinándose….

Por el camino sonrió divertida, ese hombre tiene que estar aun perplejo con ella…con una divertida risa corrió aun más rápido, a la gente le parecía una loca correteando por la calle, con la boca abierta riendo como desquiciada…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡llegue Otou-san!...-grito entrando empapada a casa.

-ya era hora…-dijo despectivamente desde el salón, Reiko suspiro pesadamente…

Se quito los zapatos y se encamino hacia allí, con una sonrisa fingida, se asomo a verlo, estaba sentado cruzado de brazos, con el ceño fruncido, mirando lo que parecía ser las noticias, sacudiendo la cabeza, se fue a cambiar antes de presentarse delante de él…

En su cuarto se quito la ropa y se metió en la bañera, se bañé rápidamente y se vistió con ropa de andar por casa, una falda, más larga de las que solía usar y una camiseta de manga larga por el frío…

Con una sonrisa tan falsa como sus mechas de colores, se dirigió hacia el salón donde su youkai personal le esperaba sentado…

-¿otou-san, quiere comer algo?...-pregunto la chica acojonada, él la miro por un momento de reojo, con sus ojos grises, ojos que heredo...

-claro…-susurro seriamente, Reiko sonrió y contenta se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Dónde estuviste hoy?...-le pregunto el señor Hee llevándose un pedazo de pescado a la boca.

-estuve trabajando con mis gakusei hasta tarde…-explico tomando un poco de arroz- ya sabes que a ellos les cuesta coordinar sus movimientos…-prosiguió con una sonrisa que no le fue devuelta…

Sus ánimos se iban desmoronando poco a poco, su labio inferior temblaba con anticipación, sabía que hoy no sería diferente de otras veces, que discutirían de nuevo...

-¿Dónde estuviste hoy?...-volvió a preguntar.

-ya te dije que trabajando otou-san…-contesto ahora confundida…¿era algún tipo de tortura mental?...

-¿Cuándo te dije yo algo?...-el hombre la miró severamente…

Le costo saber de que se trataba, hacia unos meses que su otou-san se olvidaba de cosas que recién hacia, estaba realmente preocupada, quería que él fuera al hospital, demo no tenía el valor de sugerírselo, por que por poco que mencionara que debía ir a ese lugar donde ELLA murió, el señor Hee le gritaría hasta quedarse afónico y eso no lo buscaba, estando tan sensible esos días...

Pero con un valor que no sabía que tenía y sin medir las consecuencia de sus palabras, ella se lo sugirió arrepintiéndose en el mismo instante en que las palabras salieron de su boca.

-debería ir al hospital otou-san…-suplico comiendo un poco de pescado, Reiko se encogió en su sitio, cuando él golpeo la mesa y mirándola fieramente…

-¡no debes decirme lo que debo hacer mocosa!...¡tu eres el núcleo de mis problemas!...-grito el hombre furioso, asustándola en el proceso…

La azabache abrió sus ojos enormemente (bueno como un asiático entiende de enorme) ante el apelativo despectivo, nunca jamás en su vida la llamo de esa manera tan despectiva, ni menciono alguno esa palabra delante de ella, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y lo miro de un modo desgarrador...

- _"¿Dónde estaba mi otou cariñoso?¿el que me contaba cuentos de niña?"...-_ no tenía idea y eso le hacía sufrir mucho…

El señor Hee aun la observaba con rabia, el corazón de la morena se partió en mil pedazos, las lágrimas que logro retener desde hace año y medio, cuando él le dijo que debía buscarse la vida ya que él no podía mantenerla, se deslizaron por sus grandes ojos grises, se llevo una mano a la boca, acallando un sollozo que quería salir…

-no…no llores…-susurro tristemente y realmente arrepentido...

Esta lo miro sorprendida al verlo al borde de las lágrimas, estaba totalmente destrozado y ella no sabía como hacer para quitarle algo de su sufrimiento, estaba cansada de todo aquello, de que se repitiera siempre que se veían, así que se limpió las lágrimas y le dedico una sonrisa…le perdonaba, siempre lo hacía, hiciera lo que hiciera, dijera lo que dijera, ella siempre le perdonaría…era lo único que tenía y no iba a perderlo por una tontería como esa…

Prosiguió la cena en silencio, sin mirarse el uno al otro, solo mirando las noticias…una vez terminada la cena, la chica recogió los platos, para lavarlos, cuando termino, se asomo a la sala, observo como se durmió en el sofá, no tuvo corazón para mandarlo a su casa, así que le quito los zapatos y poniéndole una mantita para cubrirlo, se fue a dormir estaba agotada…

Con pesadez se puso el pijama en silencio, se metió en la cama, se hizo un ovillo debajo de las sabanas y con una gran opresión en el pecho, comenzó a llorar procurando no hacer mucho ruido…no quería molestarlo, no quería que le echara en cara nada de nada, ya no tenía fuerza ni ganas de discutir con él...

-" _¿Por qué me sucedían estas cosas a mi? ¿Por que sufría tanto? ¿Era porque yo sobreviví mientras que_ _ **ella**_ _murió?"...-_ pensó con gran dolor la morena-o…oka-san…-gimió por lo bajo...

Llamándola, pensando en ella, en cómo le hacía falta, en cuanto le hizo falta a lo largo de su vida...

\- cuanto te extraño oka-san…-susurro entre lágrimas…

Con tanto sollozo y dolor, no noto como su otou se asomaba al cuarto y la miraba afligido, culpándose de todo, pensando que por su culpa su única hija, lo único que le quedaba en esta vida, estaba realmente sufriendo por su culpa...

-Reiko gomen ne nasai…-susurro con suma tristeza, saliendo de la vivienda de su hija, prometiendo no volver a ser el miserable ser que fue con ella...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, sintiendo el olor de comida recién hecha, miro hacia la ventana donde unos rayos de sol se colaban por entre las persianas, sonrió…hoy hacía muy buen día…hoy sería diferente…de un salto y con las fuerzas renovada salió de la cama y medio bailando, se fue al baño, allí se bañe cantando a todo pulmón, luego se vistió para ir a trabajar, hoy los niños irían a su otro trabajo para aprender a bailar y coordinarse…

Con una radiante sonrisa se dirigió hacia la cocina dispuesta a hacerle un gran desayuno a su adorado otou, cuando paso por el salón solo, donde debería haberlo encontrado seriamente viendo las noticias, vio que solo estaba la mantita bien doblada y un papel sobre ella… Reiko se acerco a cogerlo, era una nota…

 _ **Dear Rei-baby:**_

 _ **Gomen ne…en serio siento mi comportamiento contigo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que me pasa…ayer fui al médico…por eso es porque estuve tan irritante estos días…demo eso no justifica como me he portado contigo estos últimos años, se que crees que te culpo por lo de tu madre, demo no es así, eso sucedió por cosas del destino y tu no tienes nada que ver, todo lo contrario agradezco que por lo menos me fueras devuelta tu, mi "bella bebe"...**_

 _ **Sé que aun la recuerdas y te duele lo que paso, y yo tonto de mi te doy más sufrimiento, perdóname hija mía por ser tan grosero contigo, demo tengo miedo, tengo miedo de olvidarme de todo, de parecer viejo y débil a tus ojos mi niña…**_

 _ **Bueno me despido de ti… intentare vernos más…**_

 _ **Sayounara**_

Una traicionera lágrimas se deslizo por sus bonitos ojos, rápidamente se la limpio y sonrió alegremente…

\- mi otou no me odia por lo sucedido, a pesar de todo no me odia...-susurro feliz- demo… se fue sin decirme nada...- rápidamente cogió el teléfono y lo llamo…

- _ohayou...-_ escucho que contestaba.

- _ohayou otou-san…-_ contesto al teléfono _-¿daijoba ka?...-_ pregunto sumamente preocupada.

 _-¿Reiko?..._ -preguntó él confundido.

 _- ¡hai otou-san!...-_asintió frenéticamente, aun sabiendo que él no le vería…a veces era muy babbo.

- _hai Reiko daijobou…no hace falta que te preocupes… -_le escucho reír, su corazón se acelero y empezó a sollozar como niña pequeña _- ¡¿Reiko daijoba ka?!...-_cuestionó preocupado.

- _ha…hai otou-san…solo…solo estaba contenta_ …-susurro la chica entre lágrimas, él volvió a reír.

- _Reí cariño… ¿no llegaras tarde a tu trabajo?...-_ cuestionó, Reiko abrió sus ojos como platos.

 _- ¡kyaaa!¡Llego tarde!¡Hablamos más tarde otou-san!...-_grito alterada, él asintió y le colgó-¡llego muy tarde!¡Llego tardísimo!...-grito corriendo por las escaleras y por la calle, de nuevo la loca que corre en acción…¡bien por Rei-chan!...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-yo bailo muy bien…-susurro la azabache cruzada de brazos, delante de su tres mejores amigas, que sonreían retándole con la mirada.

-¡oh venga Rei-chan!...no bailas taaaan bien…-contesto la mayor de todas, inclinada sobre ella, esa era Akiko, era la más infantil de la cuatro... Reiko la fulmino con la mirada.

-¡te digo que sí!...-grito nuestra protagonista exasperada- ¡ponerme un vídeo de baile y lo imitare a la perfección solo viéndolo una jodida vez!...-sugirió sin ver la gran sonrisa cómplice de las tres.

-De acuerdo…-sonrió Makoto, la más alta, ella era la más seria de las cuatro- te pondremos a los bombones de Super Junior, su nueva canción…-sonrió abriendo el PC y yendo a Youtube- es muy buena y bailan muy bien…¡así que imitalos _**Lady Nekko**_!…-sonrió poniendo el jodido vídeo…

 **MAMACITA Comeback de Super Junior** , era el nombre del vídeo, le salieron unos diez hombres, vestidos de gris, que empezaron a bailar, con el pequeño "don" de la chica, empezó a mirarlos, uno en concreto le pareció realmente guapo…

-¿Quién es ese?...-pregunto señalando a uno de ellos, ellas sonrieron, Maya tenía su móvil grabándola.

-ese es Hae oppa o Donghae oppa… ¡es tan guapo!...-sonrió la mencionada antes, ella era la más pequeña de entre las cuatro y la más adorable por ese hecho.

-¿y ese?...-volvió a preguntar interesada en cierto rubio de ojos grises.

-ese es Kangin oppa…es muy sexy…-empezó a babear Akiko.

-¿me los presentáis todos?...-pregunto Rei-chan mostrándo su adorable cara tímida… ellas se sonrieron no sin antes abrazarla sonriendo bobamente...

-claro…-sonrió Maya- él del centro es Siwon oppa, los de la derecha son los oppas, LeeTeuk, SungMin y Ryeowook, a la izquierda HeeChul, Kangin y ShinDong, delante estan DongHae, el que preguntaste, a la derecha, y EunHyuk, a la izquierda, y detrás Kyuhyun oppa o Evil Maknae…-los denomino a todos, Rei penso que el tal Donghae era su preferido por el tono que empleo al nombrarlo.

-¿Kyuhyun-shi?¿Evil Maknae?...-pregunto interesada en ese nombre en concreto.

-es su apodo, es el maknae del grupo y al parecer hace muchas travesuras y maldades, como alguien que me conozco yo...-susurro entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a nuestra protagonista.

-¿por eso lo llaman Evil maknae?...-pregunto Reiko confundida, debía ponerse más al día con el mundo del espectáculo si quería formar parte de ese mundillo.

-hai… ¿te gusta?...-preguntó Akiko divertida.

-me parece lindo, si… ¿y qué?...-cuestionó a la defensiva, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella le guiño el ojo divertida traviesamente, la azabache solo atino a suspirar pesadamente, con su adorable cara de derrota y Makoto salto abrazarla, gritando que es adorable...

Termino el vídeo y les pidió que le pusieran solo el acústico o el audio…se puso a calentar, para que no le diera ningún tirón o algo por el estilo…

Y empezó bailando, imitándolos a la perfección, siguiendo cualquier paso de los diez chicos, sin ningún fallo…ese era el talento de Hee Rei Ko, el de la imitación de cualquier baile a la perfección y eso le abrirá muchas puertas en el futuro...

Cuando termino, sus locas amigas sonreían llenas de gozo, con los ojos brillantes…daban miedo…suspiro cuando Makoto le salto encima abrazándola fuertemente de nuevo gritando que es tremendamente ¡KAWAII!…

Después de despegarse de ella, les dio clases a sus Gakuseis, sonriendo todo el tiempo, les enseño los movimientos básicos, para poder coordinarlos, esos niños eran adorables y agradeció a los cielos por haber encontrado ese trabajo...

Tras la clase, se fue a casa, para bañarse, cenar y dormir, sin darse cuenta de que esas tres planeaban algo realmente grande, no sospechaba que mañana iba a ocurrir algo que sería su billete para cumplir sus sueños, en fin…mañana sería un día muy largo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ohayou…-saludo despistada al entrar a la clase, los alumnos allí la miraron raro, no les dio mucha importancia y prosiguió con la clase…

A la hora de comer fue más de lo mismo, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ella, tanto que con los nervios se fue de bruces al suelo…pensó que todo el mundo se reiría de ella y se levanto mirando al suelo, con la cara como un tomate, pero no se escucho ni una mosca…en todo caso el propio director se acerco corriendo para levantarla del suelo y preguntarle muy nervioso si estaba bien…

Tras el gran bochorno en el comedor, Lee Mey Ling, una antigua compañera de la escuela y actual jefa de estudios en el colegio donde Rei-chan trabajaba, y con la que se llevaba realmente mal, según ella era toda una rebelde descarada, que hacía siempre lo que se le daba la regalada gana, cosa muy cierta, demo ella no tenía el derecho de echárselo en cara, no era nadie para eso…bueno a lo que iba que me desvió del tema principal, o sea Reiko ¡XD!...¡nah!...que es broma…el hecho es que Mey Ling, la saludo amablemente y la miraba como si de una nueva obra de Shakespiare (era profesora de literatura) se tratase, fue lo que más le extraño de ese día…

Cuando salió del trabajo, fue corriendo a su otro empleo, y lo más extraño fue, que por la calle la gente la miraba alucinada, algunas adolescentes le hacían fotos, dejándola casi ciega con el fash, en una ocasión estuvo apunto de pegarsela contra un farola, demo reaccionó tiempo.

Un agente de la ley, es decir, un policía ¬¬, la paro en medio de la calle, con un bloc de notas, Reiko estaba acojonada, pensó que había hecho algo malo…demo lo único que quería era que le firmara un autógrafo, que era para su hija…eso la alucinó…

Aun medio flipando, la pobre, llegó a su casa, encontrándose en la puerta infinidad de globos, cartas, ositos, corazones de peluche… perpleja los cogió del suelo y los metió en casa, demo antes de entrar le llamo su vecina de enfrente la señora Kyung, una señora realmente cargante…

-Reiko-ssi…-llamo corriendo hacia ella, arrastrando a un adolescente, que la miro suspirando pesadamente- ¡le felicito Reiko-ssi!…-me sonrió, la mire confundida- Saluda Jae Hwa…-le dio un leve codazo a su hijo, que carraspeo y se inclino, la azabache le devolvió el saludo.

-¡Ganbatte Reiko-ssi!...sayounara…-se despidió el muchacho con una gran sonrisa y arrastrando a su pesada madre que se iba quejando por no dejarla hablar con ella.

-arigatou…-susurro sin entender lo que había pasado allí.

Suspirando y sacudiendo la cabeza con una perpleja sonrisa, se metió en casa, allí se quito la ropa y se bañó alegremente…

Después del relajante baño, se sentó en su amado sillón azul marino, que cotejaba desde hacia tiempo, y encendió la televisión, estuvo haciendo zapping mucho rato, no encontró nada que realmente le interesara, así que dejo en un programa de noticias, que hablaban sobre una nueva estrella de la música, con un gran don para bailar, interesada se levanto a por algo de picar, sin perderse nada…cuando oyó el nombre de dicha estrella…

-¡ _como lo oyes Jin Hae-ssi!...la nueva chica de la semana es una total desconocida, que fue_ _ **trading topic**_ _con su espectacular imitación del nuevo videoclip de_ _ **Super Junior**_ _, solo viéndolo una vez…-_ medio grito el MC del programa- _la chica se denomina "_ _ **Lady Nekko**_ _", es una mujer realmente atractiva, que tuvo más de un millón de visitas en su blog personal el día de hoy, tiene todo el mundo revolucionado con su "don"…sus amigas fueron subiendo sus vídeos por ella en su blog que se hizo muy famoso en la última semana, tanto que las agencias luchan entre sí para llevársela…_ -explico emocionado, a la ojigris se le cayó el bol con galletitas saladas al suelo.

- _en efectivo DaeYeong-ssi, la mencionada_ _ **Lady Nekko**_ _es noticia en todo Corea del sur, todos están extasiados con esta extraña, como comentaste las agencias compiten por ver con cual trabajara…_ -sonrió a la cámara, Reiko se sentó en frente de la televisión con los ojos como platos- _su historia es realmente impresionante, huérfana de madre, con un padre muy estricto, nuestra querida extraña, trabaja en dos trabajos a la vez de profesora, para poder mantenerse y mandarle dinero a su padre, pero ella tiene metas más altas que trabajar de profesora, ella en secreto quiere ser una estrella de la música, una idol, pero la suerte no le ha sonreído hasta este momento…_ _-_ volvió a sonreír guiñándole un ojo a la cámara- _ahora les enseñaremos uno de los vídeos más vistos en su blog_ _ **Lady Nekko puede con todo y más. Com**_ _…_ -hablo señalando la pantalla detrás de él…

En la dichosa pantalla, salía el vídeo que le hicieron ayer las chicas, en la que baila la dichosa cancioncita que no se le quitaba de la cabecita _"¡hey!… ¡MAMACITA naega ayayayayay!..."_ , incluso la tenía de tono de llamada, cada vez que alguien le llamaba sonaba e inconscientemente se ponía a bailar, de pronto salieron las tres mencionadas, sacándola de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que estaba bailando de nuevo con la canción en su cabeza...

- _Y esta es nuestra buena amiga_ _ **Lady Nekko**_ _…espero les haya gustado otro de sus vídeos, ella es una persona extraordinaria, ayuda muchísimo a la gente, sus alumnos en el colegio la adoran, es la sensei más querida del colegio, todos los niños quieren que ella les de clase, aquí en el centro de integración social, los jóvenes adolescentes la aman…todos los que ayudo se lo agradecen con diferentes regalos y siguiendo con el programa establecido por ella, volviendo a ser adolescentes normales, con un futuro…incluso el fin de semana pasado trabajo de voluntaria en un hospital de niños con cáncer, se la paso cantando y bailando con ellos, animándolos a todos…siempre saca una sonrisa de todos los que tiene alrededor…además de que es adorable... ¡Saraghae nena!..._ -explico y medio grito, con orgullo Makoto, haciéndole sonrojar.

- _hai…ella sufrió mucho, vio mucha muerte en su vida…tuvo tanto dolor, que un buen día dijo: ya esta, se acabo lo de sufrir, lo de llorar por nada…y se levanto, yéndose a apuntar a la escuela, para ayudar a los demás…Lady Nekko, que ese nombre se lo pusimos nosotras, porque es como un gato, nuestra gatita…-_ sonrió enternecida Maya- _ella…da muchísimo sin nada a cambio…y quisimos darle esto, hacerla una estrella porque se lo merece…_ -hablo convencida la pequeña pelirroja, los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas, llevándose una mano a la boca, pensando que había gente que le quería aun por cómo era…

- _ella es…-_ empezó seriamente- _una loca desquiciada…_ _-_ río Akiko, haciéndole caer de espaldas, en plan anime\- _es adorable como una gatita, pero araña y muerde como una tigresa, aun bajo esa apariencia tierna, tiene su toque coqueto y sexy…_ _-_ sonrió divertida, Rei-chan suspiro con una sonrisa en los labios- _cuando salimos las cuatro es ella la que se lleva más miradas de los chicos, siempre destaca por sobre los demás…¿quizás por su aire misterioso?¿o por su gran belleza?...demo yo creo que es por ser eso…una loca desquiciada… -_susurro lo último con diversión.

En el momento en que se despidieron los dos MC's, el teléfono no dejo de sonar, primero era su ba-chan, gritándole que por que no le dijo que iba a salir en televisión, luego diferentes personas de su vida, felicitándole y deseándole mucha suerte…incluso su padre le comento que estaba orgullosos por su labor...

-ya se termino…-gemí cayendo sobre su excelente sillón nuevo, la mano le dolía, de tanto agarrar el dichoso aparatito telefónico…

Estaba medio dormida cuando sonó el timbre, suspirando y rascándose un ojo, de manera extremadamente adorable, se arregló su rebelde y largo pelo oscuro, y se encamino a la puerta...

 _-"seguramente eran esas tres idiotas"…-_ pensó divertida,

Con una malvada sonrisa abrió la puerta rápidamente…

Allí de pie no estaban las tres desquiciadas…sus ojos se abrieron como platos, quedandose petrificada…

Continuara…

Koras: Espero les haya gustado gracias por leer...

: esperamos reviews pronto...

Las dos: ¡Sayounara!...n.n


	3. Cap 2: Lo que conlleva las decisiones de

**ADVERTENCIA: HABRÁ ECCHI (sin Hentai), intentare que no haya Mery Sue, pero no prometo nada…disfruten de ello... (Abstenerse amenazas de muerte y otras cosas parecidas…)…**

Koras: siento haberos dejado a la mitad...prometo no volver a hacerlo si me dejáis algún review...¡please!...

 **:¡no supliques a los lectores!...**

Koras: ¿por qué no?...

 **:¡eso es caer bajo imbécil!...**

Koras:¡no digas eso!...¡queridos lectores no le hagan caso a esta loca de aquí!...

 **:¡NO ESTOY LOCA!¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA!...**

Koras: si claro no estás loca...¬¬...

 **: ...ok, ok...ya me callo...**

Koras: así me gusta peque...n.n...Bueno sigo con la historia…los del K-Pop no me preteneceeeennnn...ya me gustaría a mi...*¬* ¡KYUHYUN!...

 **Cap 2: Lo que conlleva las decisiones de tres desquiciadas…**

Estaba realmente nerviosa, aun no se creía que estuviera allí, suspiro y se llevo una mano al pecho intentando calmar el salvaje latido de su corazón, le sonrió a una muchacha, la cual se acercaba a ella, era l adorable recepcionista…

-señorita Hee ya puede pasar…ellos la están esperando…-sonrió amablemente.

Reiko asentió intentando calmar sus nervios, y se encamino hacia el despacho, el cual le aterraba de sobremanera…

¿y si no les gustaba?...

¿y si la encontraban demasiado tímida?...

¿o si no era lo que esperaban?...

Esos pensamientos asaltaron su mente, llenándolas de palabras de rechazo y vergüenza… ¡momento!...REIKO no era ese tipo de chicas… ¿Qué no les gustaba?...¡que se jodieran!...ella valía mucho para deprimirse por los comentarios de cinco "niñitos", a los que no conocía de nada…no era importante su opinión…

Y con las energías renovadas, una pose de chulería y orgullo se adentró en el despacho, pensando en cómo llego a ese punto…

 **Flash back**

-annyeonghaseyo señorita Hee…-la saludo el hombre trajeado de la puerta.

-annyeonghaseyo…-contesto en coreano, flipando un poco.

-soy de la S.M. Entreteniment…-se presento, Rei se inclino en saludo, él le devolvió el saludo-… ¿se preguntara que hago yo aquí?...la verdad es que vine para ofrecerle un trabajo que no podrá rechazar…-sonrió quitándose las gafas de sol, la morena se asomo para ver que era ya muy tarde así que no entendió por que allí tenían la extraña manía de usar gafas oscuras siempre- ser la coreógrafa de los bailarines de uno de los grupos más famosos aquí en Seoul, Corea del Sur… ¿Qué me dice?...-pregunto interesado, sacándola de sus pensamientos y descubrimientos...¿nunca nadie pensó en solo usarlos al sol?...

...

...

...

PROCESANDO INFORMACIÓN

...

...

...

 _-"¡¿Qué carajo dijo el hombre con gafas de sol? ¿La coreógrafa de un grupo famoso?!"..._ -lo miro aun ida, él le sonrió entendiendo su situación o le pareció divertida su expresión de loca desquiciada…

-mire le dejare mi numero y cuando lo decida llámeme…-susurro dándole su tarjeta, Reiko la sostuvo aun muda, mordiéndose el labio por dentro…

Asintió y se inclino despidiéndose de él…

-annyeong señorita Hee…estaremos esperando con ansias su respuesta y espero de corazón que sea positiva…-sonrío divertido despidiéndose y yéndose…

Cuando se cerró la puerta, se giro y se fue aun flipando hacia el salón, una vez allí, sacudió la cabeza, elevo los brazos al cielo, gritando de pura alegría, dando saltitos sin parar, de un lado a otro, como una loca desquiciada…

-¿será que lo soy?...-se paro a pensarlo, demo rápidamente desistió y se volvió a poner a gritar con suma alegría, cogió el teléfono y llamo si pensárselo dos veces…

-¿dígame?...-hablaron las tres a la vez…

-¡KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!...-gritó emocionada.

-¡¿Qué paso?!...-pregunto Makoto, seguro sacando su katana de kendo, era experta en artes marciales...

-¡me hare famosa!...-gritó con pura alegría-¡arigatou, arigatou!...-volvió a gritar…

Ellas se sorprendieron y le pidieron que les explicara de que jodidos estaba hablando, ya que aun no había comentado nada y solo gritaba como desquiciada…una vez se lo explico, con cada lujo de detalles, se pusieron a gritar junto a ella, las tres locas le ordenaron aceptar la propuesta y salir a celebrarlo, con una enorme sonrisa y siendo profesional, Rei-chan llamo al Manager que vino y acepto sin rechistar, una vez aclaró todo con él, se vistio cantando "MAMACITA" en agradecimiento a ese grupo en concreto y su excelente canción, que gracias a ella cumplirá sus adorado sueño...

Y con esa alegría y esa soltura, salió disparada hacia el coche donde sus amigas la estaban esperando, silbando y chillando como borregos...

 **Fin flash back**

La linda recepcionista le abrió la puerta y la azabache le sonrió en agradecimiento...

-annyeonghaseyo… -saludo nerviosa entrando.

-¡oh!...señorita Hee…pase, pase…-le pido el hombre trajeado de antes, uno de los directivos de la S.M. Entreteniment.

Entró segura de si misma aunque igual de nerviosa que antes, viendo a cinco chicos sentados en las butacas, cinco chicos muy diferentes el uno del otro, uno era realmente alto y, Reiko pensó que también era muy atractivo, aunque la miro seriamente, el rubio con hoyuelos, le sonrió traviesamente guiñándole el ojo divertido, el que era castaño y con una sonrisa de diva que no se la quitaba nadie, levanto la mano en forma de saludo indio, el que parecía ser el líder y era realmente guapo, le sonrió amablemente, y por ultimo el que parecía ser el maknae, era realmente adorable, se veía que era más pequeño que ella y le sonrió de forma tan kawaii, que no supo como reaccionar, perpleja les devolvió la sonrisa y les saludó enérgicamente…

-señorita Hee, este es el grupo que le dije **SHINee** , usted trabajara con sus bailarines…-le explico- me alegro mucho que aceptara mi oferta…quien sabe quizás usted debute en solitario más adelante…-sonrió…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-annyeong…-susurro despidiéndose de él.

Se giro a los chicos y vio que se habían ido, corrió detrás de ellos y se posición detrás, siguiéndolos en silencio, ellos iban mirándola de vez en cuando, de forma extraña, cuchicheando entre ellos, Reiko frunció el ceño y suspiro pesadamente, pesando que serían de esa gente que se lo tenia todo muy creído, pues ella les iba a bajar esos humos...¡Tsk!...ella no iba a permitir que un grupo de niñitos la pisoteara…

-annyeonghaseyo, soy Onew…soy el líder de SHINee, un placer Reiko-ssi…-saludo el que era el líder, sacándola de sus pensamientos homicidas...

-¡yo soy Key, Reiko-ssi!...¡el Maknae!...-medio grito el castaño con mirada de diva, sonriendo enormemente -es japonesa ¿verdad?...-pregunto interesado…

-solo de parte de madre...-susurro medio confundida...

-¡yo soy el Maknae noona!¡Taemin!...-grito desesperado, fulminando a Key y le agarro de la mano sacudiéndola en saludo, haciendo reír a Reiko.

-soy Minho… encantado de conocerla...-la saludo formalmente, el alto y atractivo moreno, que la miro seriamente.

Onew le dio un codazo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, el moreno miro a la ojigris, viendo su adorable cara de confusión y le dedico una sonrisa sincera, que hizo que su corazón se acelerara, mostrando su atractiva cara sonrojada, desvió la mirada y se inclino en saludo...

-annyeonghaseyo, yo soy Jonghyun, un placer…-saludo el rubio de hoyuelos...

Ella le devolvió el saludo, le agarro la mano, Reiko pensó que sería como el pequeño Taemin, demo se la llevo a la boca para besarla y prácticamente todos saltaron a apartarlo de la pobre muchacha que flipaba en colores, viendo como Onew y Key lo regañaban, mientras Minho la tenia firmemente en sus espalda, como protegiéndola de algo...

-lo sentimos mucho noona...-susurro el adorable Taemin avergonzado, Rei-chan llevo una mano a su coronilla, el pelinegro elevo la mirada y la chica le dedico su más adorable sonrisa, sorprendiéndolo...

-Jonghyun...-llamo al rubio que era avasallado por su líder, este la miro-el placer ha sido mio...-sonrió traviesamente, con una atractiva cara pícara, el aludido el devolvió la sonrisa, alucinando al resto de grupo.

Acabada la regañéta que Onew les dedico a los dos pícaros por ese comportamiento en ese lugar...¡por el amor de Dios, podría verlos cualquier paparatzzi!...les grito, mientras ellos sonreían y se encaminaron hacia la sala de ensayos.

Por el camino Reiko pensó que sería divertido convivir y trabajar con esos "sujetos", y se encargaría personalmente de conocer y hacerse amiga de cada uno de los idols del Kpop, como que se llamaba Hee Rei Ko...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado unos excelentes tres meses, donde había conocido a varios idols y se había hecho muy cercana a SHINee, quienes estaban orgullosos de su nueva coreógrafa, tanto así que la invitaban a asistir en los diferentes programas de TV en los que salían, como invitad especial o como público, aunque también bailaba en sus presentaciones...

Hubo un programa en concreto que le dedicaron la canción de **Hello** …básicamente la sacaron de entre el público y le hicieron bailar con ellos, haciéndola pasar por la chica sobre la que habla la canción, abrazándola y besandole las mejillas, fue todo un revuelo entre las fans, tanto que el Manager de SHINee y el de Reiko decidieron incluirla en los espectáculos donde ellos actuaban...

En ese entonces o era la chica de la que hablaba **Hello** y **Riplay** , o era el demonio del que hablaba **Lucifer**...imagínense la notoria reacción de las Kpopers, al ver a Reiko vestida como todo un ángel caído, el mismísimo _Lucifer_ , la pobre debía llevar un traje de cuero autentico...¡paso una jodida calor con todo eso encima la pobre!... unos cuernos, unas alas, el dichoso tridente y una larga cola era lo que componía el resto del sexy traje… y lo que se rieron los chicos de ella, al verla vestida con todo eso, por poco le da algo, así que con mucho pesar decidido cambiar el cuero por tela normal, que no agobiaba tanto y se vengo de sus lindos oppas, golpeándoles a todos con sus largas alas mientras bailaba con ellos la canción del dichoso Youkai...

Poco a poco se fue haciendo su lugar en esa industria, hacerse un nombre... bueno el suyo propio, Lady Nekko no se lo quitaba nadie y todos comprobaban que el nombre le venia como anillo al dedo, poco paso para que la llamaran para hacer diferentes anuncios, conociendo así a otros idos a parte de SHINee, como algunos integrantes de SUJU, Kangai, Heechul y RyeoWook haciendo diferentes CF's con ellos...

Con el primero de deporte, ya que por su complexión física, el CF iba de una chica, Reiko, que hacia ejercicio con muchísima ropa encima y era incomodo, demo Kangai le enseñaba su nueva ropa que era muchísimo más cómoda y le propone de ir a correr juntos si ella se lo ponía.

Con el segundo de bebida energética, iba de dos estudiantes, ellos dos, que estaban estudiando para un examen muy difícil, demo se quedaban dormidos, así que Heechul fue a comprar bebidas, para mantenerse despierto, cuando la beben se adentran en un mundo increíble, ositos volando, el pato Donald como camarero en un restaurante donde estaban sentados,etc. cuando vuelven a la realidad sus energías están renovadas y empiezan a estudiar, sacan buenas notas, se miran orgullosos de si mismos y Reiko le muestra que tiene más bebida de eso, terminando con que los dos sonríen y beben de la bebida, Heechul y ella establecieron una estrecha amistad entre los dos, eran inseparables, él era para ella su _**Eichi oppa**_ y ella para él, su _**Sweeti Nekko...**_

Y el tercero era sobre comida, Reiko no quería comer, su familia cansada de inentarlo le ordenan preparar la cena, ella aburrida intenta hacerlo, demo lo hace mal así que sale un chef, Ryeowook, de la nada y la ayuda, un vez terminada la cena el chef se despide y desaparece, dejando en su sitio un buenisimo postre con su foto a un lado, la familia queda alucinada y empiezan a comer, cuando le preguntan como lo ha hecho, ella alega que inspiración divina, mirando la foto del chef, que le sonríe y le guiña un ojo.

Además también había conocido a varias integrantes de SNSD, SISTAR, CRAYON POP, A PINK, SICRET, 4 MINUTS, etc., como lo eran Hyoyeon, que la conoció de fiesta, en una gran discoteca, las dos desde entonces se hicieron muy amigas, las llamaban el _**dúo dinámico**_ , en la misma noche conoció a Seohyun, la maknae, las castigo a las dos sin salir el resto de la semana y les hecho una charla de hora y media, conoció a Yoona, haciendo un CF de ropa escolar, las dos se quejaron de que las trataban como niñas pequeñas y la Soshi ayudo a la Nekko, ya que las camisas siempre eran la misma talla y no le cerraban a la zona del pecho, siempre andaba con los botones de la prenda a punto de reventar, por que señores y señoras, Reiko no es que fuera muy alta, media 1'63 cm, pero curvas...curvas si que tenia y ¡que curvas! de esas que no te pensarías dos veces para recorrer, su cuerpo presentaba tallas mayores a las típicas Idols de la industria, demo de ese entonces ella tenía que andar siempre con una modista que le cosía su propia ropa de anuncio, conoció a Bomi en la radio, Hyuna en un programa de variedades, Ellyn de Crayon pop en una sesión de fotos y las demás en diferentes sectores...

Reiko penso que fueron unos meses muy entretenidos y con mucho trabajo, además de los CF y los programas a los que acompaña a SHINee, estaban los cameos a algún que otro Dorama, y estaban sus clases de canto o "entrenamiento", Reiko era " _ **Trainer**_ " de su compañía...

Eso ocurrió un día que Tae le pidió, no, le suplicó, que le cantara una nana en la sala de espera de los idols, para que pudiera dormir un poco, ella al hacerlo, casualmente pasaba por allí Lee Soo Man y la escucho, entro sin que se dieran cuenta, mientras la Nekko aun seguía cantando, captando la atención de todo el que estuviera allí, y el señor Lee con una gran sonrisa y su mirada calculadora, alego que había que potenciar ese talento, además de el del baile, que sería Trainer de su compañia y que en algunos meses debutaría como solista...ella estuvo muy agradecida y acepto llorando de alegría, por fin iba a cumplir su sueño.

Ahora sin ir más lejos la azabache iba de camino hacia _**Strong Heart**_ , un programa en el cual era muy famoso por las historias que allí se revelaban, además para que se acostumbrara a su nueva vida, por que pronto iba a debutar…sabía que iban a estar con Key, Minho y Onew, algunos miembros más de Super Junior, Leeteuk el lider, el cual conoció gracias a Yoona, Rei le agradecio a él y su grupo por haber hecho posible su sueño, él como estaba enterado de la historia de la chica con una atractiva y adorable cara, le sonrió al verla, y Sungmin, un chico adorable que la ayudo en la radio y del cual tenia una muy buena impresión, y de Sistar Hyorin, la líder, una mujer con una voz impresionante y Dasom la maknae y la más adorable del grupo.

Al llegar Key corrió hacia ella, dando saltitos, mientras Onew movía su cabeza en evidente negación por su comportamiento, demo divertido…

-¡ohayou Rei-chan!...-saludo a lo Taemin…que significaba saltarle encima y abrazarla fuertemente...

-ohayou Key-chan…-le sonrió la ojigris con alegría- konnichiwa Onew oppa…-saludo al líder del grupo y sin que hubiera nadie lo abrazo fuertemente, sonriéndole con diversión. al moreno- konnichiwa Min...-demo Key le interrumpió antes de que hiciera algo...

-¡YAH!...eso no es justo...-grito groseramente, arrancándola de los brazos del castaño y sin dejarla abrazar a su **Min Min oppa** -vamos Rei-chan, vamos y te enseño el plató…-arrastro hacia el lugar, dejando a Onew y Minho solos.

-ya voy, ya voy…-sonrió ella dejándose arrastrar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el programa la presentaron como la reina del baile y la descaradez, ella solo sonrió sentándose entre Key y Minho, saludando al novio de Yoona, Seung Gi, y Kang Ho-Dong, le explicaron un poco de que iba ese programa, debía contar una buena historia y así ganaría el puesto de Strong Heart, si no se llevaría una fuerte ráfaga en la cara...

-annyeonghaseyo Reiko-ssi…-saludo el MC del programa, atrayendo la atención sobre ella, la cual saludo de vuelta- es hora de escuchar su historia que tiene un titulo un poco especial ¿no?...-pregunto con mucho respeto…

-si se llama "El sacrificio de alguien"...-respiro profundamente, sabiendo que sería difícil hablar de ello tras tantos años-la cuestión es que mi historia no es algo que vaya contando por allí a cualquiera, demo quiero que me conozcan bien…- explico suspirando para apaciguar sus nervios...

-adelante cuéntenos...-dijo el estridente novio de Yoona, Lee Seung Gi.

\- perdí a mi oka-san cuando solo tenía ocho años, en un accidente aéreo...-explico sorprendiendo a todos, el ambiente se puso tenso de golpe- veníamos de ver a su familia en Japón, estábamos sentadas, mientras veíamos una película sobre samuráis, la cual me aburrió mucho…-sonrió tristemente- mi oka-san al verme tan aburrida, empezó a contarme una historia de amor, escuche atentamente mientras ella gesticulaba exageradamente, cuando oímos un espantoso ruido que jamás podre olvidar…-susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Key a su lado la miro tristemente, sabiendo que ese tema siempre la hacia llorar, por que a parte de su estricto padre no tenía más familia, y eso dolía, dolía el ser una huérfana en ese sentido, por ese motivo todo el grupo decidió mimarla y quererla, para apoyarla y ofrecerle afecto, ya que carecía de él, volviendo a la actualidad, el "divo" le dio un pañuelo a su adorable amiga y la agarro de la mano para darle ánimos...

\- después del ruido, tuve una sensación de vértigo, oka-san me agarro de la mano y me sentó en mi sitio, poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad, pensando que solo eran unas turbulencias, miro por la ventanita, esa que hay en todo los aviones, y me miro con miedo, con terror en sus ojos, jamás olvidare esa mirada, cuando cierro los ojos la veo a ella mirándome de esa manera…-susurro limpiándose las lágrimas…

Sintió como alguien acariciaba su cabellos desde detrás, se giro levemente para ver a Minho preocupado...

\- no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso a continuación, solo se, que algo me protegió de una más que probable muerte…algo…algo envolvió mi cuerpo…y…y… cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue a mi madre destrozada...-hipo entre los sollozos- sobre mi, en ese momento aun estaba viva…-se tapo la cara, sin saber como pronto se vio envuelta en los brazos de Key y Minho…

Leeteuk-ssi, que estaba sentado delante de ella, se acerco y le susurro unas palabras de confort, lo miro encontrándose una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, una sonrisa de entendimiento, se giro al MC Ho-Dong y le pidió un poco de tiempo, Reiko volvió a esconder la cara en el pecho de Minho y de pronto se sentió muy protegida...

Y tras tranquilizarse, se soltó de sus oppas y le pidió a Ho-Dong que la dejara continuar con su historia, el preocupado accedió, demo con la condición de que no llorara más...

-Reiko-ssi adelante con su historia…-dijo de nuevo Seung Gi.

-arigatou gozaimasu…-Reiko agradeció amablemente y con una sonrisa triste prosiguió con el relato- estaba todo oscuro y tras verla sobre mi, escuche muchísimo ruido de nuevo, cerré los ojos con miedo, de pronto se hizo la luz y escuche como alguien preguntaba si había alguien vivo… mi oka-san grito, para que supieran que estábamos allí…esa gente, subieron la parte del avión que teníamos encima, mientras lo hacia el agarre de mi oka-san se iba aflojando…poco a poco…-susurro tristemente esta vez aguantándose las lágrimas, demo las chicas no, Hyerin y Dasom empezaron a llorar como magdalenas, mientras los oppas intentaban calmarlas, incluso los dos MC soltaron algún par de lágrimas- mire a mi Oka-san, estaba cerrando los ojos, las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, cuando los cerro del todo ya nunca volvió a abrirlos, por mucho que yo la llamara…en ese momento supe que había muerto…los bomberos me encontraron llorando a su lado…-termino de explicar la historia limpiándose algunas lágrimas traicioneras- aun no puedo olvidar lo que paso y tengo algunas pesadillas sobre ello, demo lo llevo mucho mejor que cuando era adolescente…-susurro ahora con una pequeña sonrisa...

-si me dejas decirlo Reiko-ssi… ¡wow!...hacía mucho que no escuchábamos una historia tan triste…desde el accidente de Super Junior…-hablo Seung Gi impresionado -sin duda usted sufrió mucho…-sonrió- Reiko-ssi como dijeron sus amigas, usted se merece esta oportunidad…gracias por compartir con nosotros su historia…-agradeció.

-no hay de que…una se siente bien cuando explica malas experiencias a otras personas que la entienden...-susurro sonriendoles a las chicas y a sus oppas- ahora mismo me siento como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima…gracias a vosotros por haberme invitado a este programa…-sonrió a todos, con su atractiva cara medio sonrojada, no viendo como los oppas suspiraban y las unnis chillaban de lo kawai que se veía.

-gracias a ti por haber venido hoy aquí...-susurro el MC, saliendo de su estupefacción- se que estas muy atareada con tus clases de canto…-explico divertido- si señoras y señores Lady Nekko, está aprendiendo a cantar para poder darnos algunos conciertos…-lanzo la noticia como quien no quiere la cosa, Rei-chan solo atino a sonreír divertida y algo avergonzada...

-bueno veamos quien es el Strong heart...-dijo emocionado Ho-Dong.

Reiko se echo un poco para atrás temiendo el potente chorro que ya había visto anteriormente golpearle la cara a sus compañeros, demo el chorro golpeo a Leeteuk, este solo atino a sonreír, se giro a ella y le guiño un ojo, después le dieron la bonita medalla del programa, y ella se levanto para dársela a Onew como regalo a un buen líder y querido amigo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras el programa de Strong Heart, condujo hasta casa, iba muy callada hasta que sonó el teléfono…

-¿dígame?...-pregunto desde el manos libres.

-¿Rei-chan estas bien?...-pregunto la conocida voz de Key por el aparato.

-hai estoy perfectamente… ¿wue?...-cuestionó algo preocupada.

-simplemente quería saber si estabas bien, el manager nos reunirá mañana temprano y me dijo de llamarte para concertar hora... ¿te parece bien a las 8 am?...-pregunto más tranquilo.

-hai…matta ne Key-chan oyasumi nasai…-sonrió y colgó divertida…

Ese chico era adorable, con su toque malo, demo un sol cuando te conocía…al principio era un poco duro con ella, ya que debía dar el máximo de ella, demo rápido le cogió cariño y se hicieron muy cercanos y amigos, luego también estaba Minho, este era más distante, hasta que la muy lista Nekko le hizo una broma sin querer, en ese momento y sin creérselo mucho, el muchacho le devolvió la broma, sorprendiéndola, y desde ese momento empezaron a tener una relación de amistad muy estrecha, tanto que fue a él al que le contó su sufrimiento con su estricto padre, el cual no estaba muy de acuerdo con que su hija estuviera en ese mundillo...

Fue él con quien canto un dúo para hacer las audiciones, para entrara a la S.M. Entreteniment, la cual haría que sus sueños se hicieran realidad…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se encamino a su nueva casa, la cual le dieron los de la S.M., para poder estar cerca del "trabajo", una vez dentro se saco la ropa, por el camino hacia su cuarto y sin ponerse siquiera el pijama, con la ropa interior misma, se metió a dormir, a soñar muchas cosas bonitas...

A la mañana siguiente, salió prácticamente sin desayunar de casa, se había dormido, rápidamente cogió el coche y se dirigió al parking de la compañía, una vez allí se reunieron con los managers, estaban realmente serios y se quedaron muy preocupados, por si habían hecho algo que no debían…

-¿Paso algo?...-pregunto Reiko acojonada, el mayor de los 4 managers la miro seriamente, para luego cambiar su semblante y sonreírle feliz.

-Reiko-ssi…-dijo en una especie de cancioncita y ensancho más su sonrisa si era posible -ha sido de nuevo trading topic en Twiter, con su triste historia…-explico emocionado- por eso nos pidieron que le dijera, que la iban a llamar para ser la protagonista de un nuevo dorama y tenemos preparada una discográfica para que puedas grabar tu primer single…-explico sonriendole cálidamente, sin creérselo se llevo las manos a la boca, mientras saltaba con alegría, se giro a los demás y se lanzo a ellos a abrazarles…

-¡kyaaa!¡Lo conseguí!...-chillo de alegría mareando un poco a Tae...

-estoy de acuerdo con que lo conseguiste, pero ahora no te pongas cómoda, ahora tienes el doble de trabajo…-dijo de pronto serio -tu carrera como solista empezara muy pronto, pero es muy posible que te metamos en diferentes sub-unidades…y que dejes de trabajar como coreógrafa y pases a ser tú la que baila para tus conciertos, tu propia coreógrafa…-dijo divertido ante su expresión, la pobre azabache estaba como un pez fuera del agua.

-¿entonces dejare de trabajar con SHINee?...-cuestiono desanimada, iba a añadir que de ningún modo iba a dejar a sus oppas, cuando el manager le interrumpió...

-en ningún momento dije yo eso…-dijo cruzado de brazos- solo que ahora trabajaras con ellos a la par, codo con codo…-explico yéndose a sentar de nuevo…

-¡kyaaa!...-gritó, sacando su lado de loca desquiciada y abrazándolos de nuevo.

-por cierto…harán un show sobre ti, que empezara el mes que viene, tras sacar tu single…no sé cómo lo llamaran, pero tendrás un tiempo para realizarlo, es decir, que no te forzaremos a hacer muchas cosas a la vez…ellos ya te explicaran cómo va el show…-explico volviendo a sus papeles -ahora ves a terminar con tu nuevo single…que ya escuche una parte de él y me gusto mucho y vosotros tenéis que estar en **Music Top** en menos de media hora…-ordeno sin siquiera mirarlos…

Una vez fuera se volvieron a abrazar y gritar como colegialas…después de un rato haciendo piña, mientras Reiko era el centro, sintieron como la gente los miraba raro, así que se separaron y con toda la profesionalidad que les quedaba tras ese gesto de "amor" excedido, se fueron cada uno a sus cosas...

Por el camino sonrió alegre…todo iba muy rápido, demo estaba cumpliendo poco a poco sus sueños, miro el cielo por la gran ventana, pensando que su madre estaría orgullosa…

Continuara…

Koras: ¿qué os ha parecido?...ya sé, ya se me dirán... "¡cuánto drama!"...y yo les respondo ahora, sé que soy muy dramática, culpen a mi madre, ella es la diosa del drama, yo solo su discípula...

 **: ¡si claro!...nuestra madre no es dramática...es encantadora...**

Koras: si, ya...-dijo ignorándola- bueno si quieren déjenme un review y si no, pues no...

 **: ¿qué te pasa?...**

Koras: nada...

 **: no dime... ¿qué te pasa?...**

Koras: ¡NADA!...-y se larga a llorar.

 **: ...no entiendo nada...**


	4. Chapter 4:Somos todos una gran piña ¡ Ba

Koras: ¡hola!...n.n...

 **: ¿hoy estas bien?...**

Koras: ¿cuando he estado mal?...

 **:¬¬**

Koras:-ignorándola de nuevo- ¡sigooooooo...aquí va el nuevo cap...Espero os gusteeeeeeee!...SUPER JUNIOR Y CIA no me pertenecen...n.n

 **Capitulo 3: Somos todos una gran piña ¡ Baby Nekko show!**

-¡ohayou Lady Nekko!...-grito Akiko saltando encima de la cama de la mencionada...

-¡Tenme Akiko!...-grito cubriéndose la cara con las sabanas, las cámaras ya estaba allí.

-venga arriba vaga, que puede que tu futuro marido este viendo este show y te recuerdo que es en directo…-sonrió destapándola, revelando lo bonita que era recién levantada, le dedico una maligna mirada, que incluso al cámara estremeció.

-ya voy, ya voy…¡DEJA DE SALTAR EN LA CAMA, PESADA!...-grito echándola literalmente de la cama, tanto que la hizo caerse de bruces al suelo-¡te lo mereces pesada!...-gritó riéndose como desquiciada…

Al cámara allí le cayó una gotita de sudor al estilo anime, Rei-chan le guiño el ojo y como alma que lleva el diablo se metió el baño y se encerró allí, mientras Akiko, como si de una Youkai se tratase intento por todos los medios, tirar abajo la "maldita" puerta, en sus palabras...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras el mini show del baño, la morena salió de allí aun con miedo, por el pasillo andaba como **Tom Cruise** en **Misión Imposible** , mirando de lado a lado, por si el youkai de su amiga aparecía, de pronto vio a Makoto preparando el desayuno, con su mejor sonrisa, y corriendo como si en la maratón estuviera, fue a refugiarse con la espadachina...

Sabía que Akiko no se atrevería a hacerle nada con Makoto allí presente, sonrió malévolamente, se sentía como la mala de alguna película de super héroes, era como el villano de " **Gru, mi villano favorito** " y Akiko fuer un **Minion** …MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa malvada)…las cámaras a su alrededor gravaban como la chica ponía caras raras, según ella, adorables según el universo, los cámaras la miraban con una boba sonrisa, Reiko se sonrojo y como niña buena ayudo a su valiente guerrera a preparar el desayuno, mientras esta, al ver que Akiko hacia el tonto, le ordeno ir a despertar a Maya, la que despertaba con peor humor de las cuatro…

Era como ir a despertar al mismísimo Enma-sama, se le ponían los ojos rojos, fruncía el ceño y tenía una fuerza sobrehumana, con la que te sacudía hasta que llorabas de puro miedo…

Mientras Akiko se iba, Reiko se despidió con una risa malvada en su adorable rostro de niña…

-sayounara baby…-dijo a lo Terminator, saludando con la mano frenéticamente, mientras ella se iba a enfrentar al mismísimo Rey Youkai.

-¡estupid Rei-chan!...-grito en ingles, enfadada.

-¡babbo!...-le devolvió el insulto en coreando, la fulmino con la mirada y se metió en el cuarto de Maya.

Tan rápido como entro se escucho un grito espantoso, un rugido y mucho ruido, de la habitación no dejaban de salir diferentes ruidos… con miedo las dos amigas restantes se acercaron a la puerta, Makoto iba delante, protegiendo a su baby-Nekko y las cámaras al final… ¡ellos eran hombres tendrían que ir delante!...se negaron en rotundo cuando se lo sugirieron…¡cobardes!...

Se asomaron a la puerta que se abrió de golpe, como en una película de miedo…

-¿Aki-chan?...-llamo Makoto muerta del miedo.

Se volvió a escuchar un ruido espantoso, salió una silueta de entre tanto polvo, estaba quieta, de pronto los miro, tenía los ojos rojos, los cámaras salieron corriendo de allí, mientras que Rei-chan solo sonreía enternecida, cuando se expandió el polvo, revelando a Maya, con su precioso pijama, rascándose un ojo y arrastrando a su osito de peluche, parecía una niña pequeña, de repente la miraba y soltaba algunas lagrimas, tal como una niña pequeña…

-¿Qué pasa Maya-chan?...-pregunto acercándose a ella.

-Rei-chan…-la llamo a punto de berrear de nuevo-¡Aki-chan no me dejo dormir más!...¡buaaaaahhhhh!...-grito llorando a todo pulmón...

La ojigris se acerco a su pequeña y infantil amiga, rápidamente consolándola, mirando con una gotita de sudor el interior del cuarto…

Este estaba patas arriba, el armario en el suelo, la cama rota, la bici estática colgada de la lámpara, las cosas esparcidas por todas partes y de Akiko solo se veían sus piernas hacia arriba, hundida hasta el fondo en la cama rota, le hizo una seña a Makoto para que fuera a ayudarla…

-ya, ya Maya-chan, tranquilízate…recuerda que hoy tengo que estar de buen humor, es un día importante, hoy empiezo mi primer dorama…-dijo sonriéndole, ella asintió limpiándose las lágrimas y la siguió al baño…

Maya era con diferencia la más pequeña de ellas, tenía 21 años, luego iba Reiko con 23 años, Makoto con 26 años y por último Akiko con 28 años, aunque esto ya lo sabían ¿no?...¿no?...bueno pues un dato más que os aporto yo, la autora de este relato…por cierto, os preguntareis que hacen cámaras en la casa de esta desquiciada, y que hacen sus compañeras con ella ¿no?...

Pues es muy sencillo hacia unos días que, la Nekko había debutado con su single " **Big Dream** ", una canción que tuvo muchísimo éxito, donde iba la escuchaba, hasta me pidieron de cantarla en **Star King**...

En ese programa conoció por fin a **Kyu oppa** , como ella lo llamaba, ya que la tenían frita con que se parecía a él, se parecía a él...pues en el momento que lo vio no hallaba para nada el parecido, quizás si en el carácter, demo en nada más, además ahora era su compañero de reparto en el dorama que iba a grabar, ya que quisieron hacerle debutar como actor de dramas también...

Ahora tenía que hacer un show para mostrar cómo era ella, al resto del mundo, por suerte no era mucho el tiempo que debía emplear en el show, solo serían algunos días y además no había mucho que enseñar, ya que Lady Nekko era igual fuera de la TV como en ella...

El dichoso programa paso a llamarse _**"The Baby-Nekko Show"**_ y la seguían a todas partes, ayer sin ir más lejos la acompañaron a ver a su padre al pueblo natal de ella.

Ella en un principio no quiso, ya que pensó que no le hablaría al hacer lo que él odiaba, el cantar y ser famosa, demo entendió que ese era su sueño y lo aceptó bastante bien...

También se trajo sus amigas a vivir con ella los días que durara el show, para compartir cosas, porque, que mejores personas para decir al mundo como es, que sus mejores amigas… ¿no creen?...

Ahora después de desayunar, curar a Akiko y que Maya le pidiera disculpas, tanto a ella como a los cámaras, se vistieron con rapidez y se encaminaron hacia la reunión del reparto del dorama, para empezar en ello cuanto antes...

Allí Reiko se encontró con su Kyu oppa, que llevaba rato esperándola para ver el guión de los capítulos, que le explicaran cuantos capítulos eran, etc...

Él en cuanto la vio la saludo formalmente, sus amigas gritaron como fangirl en un fanmeeting, avergonzándola...

-¡OMO es Kyuhyun oppa!...-grito Maya con los ojos en forma de corazón.

-ne, él es tan adorable...-susurro sonrojada Makoto.

-ne, ne...hay si tuviera unos años menos...-dijo traviesamente la mayor.

-¡Akiko!...-grito la azabache sonrojada, la fulmino con la mirada al ver que no había reacción en ella -miane Kyu oppa...-susurro avergonzada.

-no hay problema Reiko-ah...-dijo divertido, aunque a la vez algo tenso por lo amorosas que era las amigas de su compañera...

Después de golpear a las "mocosas", sin que nadie se diera cuenta, bueno Kyu si se dio cuenta...esperaron a los guionistas para que les explicara el argumento del dorama...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras explicarles el argumento, Kyuhyun y Reiko se miraron sin creerlo…

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?...-pregunto el pelinegro con un toque de enfado en su voz.

-Kyuhyun-ssi esta es la historia principal que nos dieron los guionistas, nos parece bien…muy bonita…-explico con una gran y estúpida sonrisa el guionista, viendo como la Nekko lo miraba con los ojos "achinados"...

-esto tiene que ser una jodida broma…-susurro enojada cruzándose de brazos, haciendo sonreír a Kyu por su vocabulario grosero.

El mencionado Kyu se levanto, haciendo el ademan de marcharse, demo el guionista lo retuvo, sonriéndole divertido…

-ese no es el guión original chicos…¿cómo pensáis que íbamos a haceros eso?...una historia de esa índole no es apta para menores de 30 años...-sonrió traviesamente, haciendo sonrojar a la muchacha y poniendo nervioso al Suju- este es el guión original…-explico dándoles el dichoso libretito, ellos lo fulminaron con la mirada, haciéndole sudar la gota gorda.

-Ajusshi me vengare de la peor manera...-susurro tétricamente solo para que él lo escuchara.

Esa gente era muy estúpida, no dejo de mirarlo mal hasta que salió de la sala donde los tenían encerrados a los dos, Kyuhyun oppa se sentó de nuevo pesadamente en el sofá arrastrando a la ojigris en el proceso, con una simpática sonrisa de la que no se fiaba mucho, le dio su libretito, lo leyeron un poco cada uno…

-bueno este es mejor que el otro…-susurro para ella misma…

-ne, es mejor que el primer argumento...era demasiado explicito...-suspiro su oppa tumbado mirando el techo...

Ella lo miro detenidamente, su oppa era realmente guapo, tan metida estaba en su escudriñamiento, que no se dio cuenta cuando él se rió traviesamente y se acerco a ella, muy cerca, casi rozándose las narices, en cuanto Reiko despertó de su ensoñación, se sonrojo de sobremanera, dándole a su oppa una extremadamente adorable cara sonrojada, que lo sorprendió, y se aparto tres metros de él, saltando hacia atrás...

-¿na...na...nani?...-tartamudeo avergonzada y mirando al suelo, el chico aun sorprendido, se sonrojo levente, pensando que esa chica era adorable y que esa cara quería volver a verla, desvió la mirada de ella...

De pronto entraron a la sala una infinidad de chicos, interrumpiendo ese incomodo silencio, además de las cámaras, que no dejaban de grabar su cara sorprendida…

-¿WookWook oppa?...-pregunto viendo al moreno sonreírle amablemente- annyeonghaseyo…- se inclino saludándolo -GinGin oppa annyeonghaseyo…-saludo al rubio que le sonrió divertido.

-annyeonghaseyo Reiko-ah…-susurraron los dos a la vez, inclinándose en saludo…

De todo ese alboroto le llamo la atención su moreno, estaba un poco apartado, con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara, no la había visto, estaba haciendo broma con los demás, algunos sobaban al pobre Kyu oppa, mientras él sonreía, sonrió como niña pequeña cuando él la reconoció…

-¡EICHI OPPA!...-grito la chica lanzándose a los brazos de esta, la cual le beso la mejilla, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-hi Sweety...-susurro divertido guiñándole el ojo a la morena.

En eso entraron las tres amigas algo asustadas tras escuchar tanto griterío y demás, en cuanto entraron se pusieron a gritar como fangirl's, avergonzando a la Nekko en el proceso...

-¡callaros pesadas!...-grito sonrojada y cabreada, mientras los Suju sonreían.

La Nekko los fulmino con la mirada, viendo entre todos ellos al gordito que casi lo atropella, abrió los ojos al completo y él la señalo sorprendido...

-¡tu!...-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-el tipo de las gafas de sol en la lluvia...-dijo ella.

-la linda y loca chica...-dijo él.

-¿se conocen?...-pregunto Leeteuk oppa.

-ne, él intento atropellarme...-dijo ella sin más, todos saltaron preocupados, acribillándole con preguntas, mientras Reiko sonreía divertida.

-¡que no!...-se defendió el pobre Shindong- fue mi manager, él no prestó atención a la chica, pero le pedimos disculpas...-dijo ya más clamado, viendo como los demás entendían, bueno menos Makoto, que tenía a la morena abrazada y mirando amenazadoramente al gordito.

-bueno dejando de lado ese desafortunado encuentro...-dijo Heechul posando su brazo sobre los hombros de la Nekko- ¿como estas Beautiful?...-dijo sonriendo pícaramente, todos a su alrededor se cayeron en plan anime.

-¡Hyung!...-gritaron todos asustándolo un poco.

Reiko empezó a reírse divertida, literalmente, no podía a parar, todo le parecía muy divertido, tanto que le dolía la tripa de reírse, los contagio a todos, cuando se calmo se acerco a Shindong con una amable sonrisa...

-¿oppa?..¿Puedo llamarte oppa?...-pregunto dubitativa, él asintió expectante- Komawo...-dijo inclinándose- ¿te parece si empezamos de nuevo?...mi nombre es Reiko Hee, un placer Shindong Oppa...-susurro sonriéndole cálidamente, inclinando la cabeza a un lado de manera linda.

-¿ven lo linda que es?...-dijo Heechul abrazándola, haciéndola sonrojar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿QUE VAMOS HA AHCER QUE?!...-dijo la morena gritando, sentada en el sofá del Staff, junto a Kyuhyun oppa.

-se supone que es una tradición...-dijo él sonriendo levemente- hay que cocinar para el Staff en esas fechas, en agradecimiento...-explico seriamente, Reiko suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

-de acuerdo...-dijo secamente.

-pero hay un pequeño problema...-dijo el moreno de golpe, ella le presto toda su atención- no tengo ni idea de cocinar...-dijo soltando un suspiro, ella se río divertida.

-no problem Oppa...-dijo cuando dejo de reírse -yo me encargo de todo, solo tendrás que ayudarme con algunas cosas, además Hyesun unnie y Min Min oppa nos ayudaran encantados...-le guiño el ojo, este asintió más tranquilo.

Sinceramente estaba preocupado por el hecho de cocinar, la última vez que lo intento, intoxico a sus Hyungs, le pidieron por favor que no volviera a entrar a la cocina para cocinar, le dolió un poco esa reacción de ellos, pero lo podía entender...observo a la chica sentada junto a él, llevaba un traje de Maid, se supone que debían de gravar cuando su personaje descubría el pequeño secreto de ella, ya era el cuarto capítulo, ella descubrió que la miraba y le sonrió, sintiéndose muy cómodo con ella...

-¡oppa vamos a grabar!...-dijo arrastrándolo hacia el plató, no pudo borrar su sonrisa divertida de su rostro, esa chica y él podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Kyu oppa no puedo tomarte en serio!...-dijo riéndose la Nekko de su oppa, sentada entre las piernas de Min Min oppa.

-¿y por qué no?...-pregunto ofendido, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa.

-sencillo...te investigue...-sonrió diabólicamente, el susodicho solo sonrió llevándose la bebida a la boca- ¿qué me dices de ti Min Min oppa?...-pregunto detrás de ella, el Shinee sonrió.

-no puedo decir mucho de esa época, era joven...-intento explicar.

-oh si...porque ahora es un ancianito...¿verdad abuelete?...-dijo burlona Hyesun.

-no, no lo digo por eso...-dijo secamente, no le gustaba mucho esa pelirroja, acaparaba la atención de Reiko y eso lo odiaba, ella tenía que hacerle caso a él...y bueno a Kyuhyun Hyung, por que le caía bien...

-ignórala...-fulmino a la pelirroja, eso le saco una sonrisa a él- pues cuéntanos oppa...-dijo la gatita apoyándose en él.

-si eso "Min Min oppa" comparte tu pequeño secreto alcoholizado con nosotros...-dijo interesado y burlón el maknae más travieso de todos, Minho suspiro...

-no recuerdo mucho de ello, pero...-empezó a explicar una anécdota de cuando se emborracho la primera vez, lo mal que lo paso al día siguiente...

-wow...-susurro simplemente Reiko, sorprendida.

-vaya...-dijo Hyesun asombrada.

-por eso no quise contarlo...-dijo el moreno avergonzado.

-¡no!...-salto de golpe la Nekko- me alegro que oppa comparta estos momentos, así puedo conocer más a oppa...-dijo maternalmente, haciéndole sonreír enternecido.

-nunca cambiaras ¿verdad gatito?...-pregunto revolviéndole el cabello.

-¡Yah!¡no soy un cachorro!...-dijo enfurruñada, haciéndoles reír.

-Reiko-chan...-llamo la pelirroja, esta la miro- el pollo...-dijo sin más.

-¡carajo!...-medio grito corriendo hacia la cocina.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡espero les guste!...¡qué os aproveche!...-grito entusiasmada la morena, viendo con gran orgullo como el Staff estaba satisfecho con la gran cantidad de comida que ellos les prepararon- oppa lo están devorando...-dijo inclinándose y susurrándole, solo para que él lo escuchara.

-ya lo veo...-dijo sin más.

-¡noona, noona!...-gritaron de lejos, esta se giro para ser apresada por dos fuertes y delgados brazos.

-Tae-chan...-dijo ella reconociéndolo.

-noona te extrañe...-dijo poniéndole ojitos de cachorrito abandonado, ella sonrió enternecida.

-yo también Tae-chan...-le devolvió el abrazo- ¿viniste solo?...-pregunto curiosa.

-annyo...Onew hyung y Jonghyun hyung me acompañaron...-dijo señalándolos.

-Rei-chan...-llamo el líder contento.

-¿oppa?...-pregunto la chica- ¿paso algo?...-cuestionó preocupada.

-nada...-dijo simplemente, Reiko cambio su semblante a uno más relajado, viendo como sus oppas de SHINee saludaban al Suju...

Alguien la abrazo muy íntimamente desde atrás, haciéndola gritar asustada, cuando se giro para enfrentar a su pervertido agresor, se encontró con la sensual sonrisa de Jonghyun, que le guiño el ojo pícaramente, abrazándola más contra su cuerpo, ella lo fulmino con la mirada y con una llave de Judo, lo lanzo al suelo, con un golpe pesado su cuerpo descanso contra el suelo...

-¡eso te pasa por aprovechado, Jonghyun hyung!...-dijo Taemin para socorrer a su noona querida.

-¡Reiko-ah!...-grito disgustado Onew, ella lo miro ceñuda- ¿por qué fue eso?...-cuestionó cruzado de brazos.

-se comporto inapropiadamente...-dijo ella simplemente sacudiéndose el polvo inexistente de sus manos.

-Hyung fue culpa mía...-dijo el rubio desde el suelo, levantándose- me pase con la broma...-dijo arreglando su chaqueta tejana.

Reiko giro el rostro indignada, pensando como Onew oppa le echaba siempre la culpa o la bronca a ella, y se encamino a su "camerino" enojada, pateando todo lo que tenía en frente, dejando a sus oppas sorprendidos, se comportaba como una niña pequeña...

-¡OPPA NO BAKA!...-grito una vez lejos, haciendo sonreír al susodicho.

-¡SARANGHAE!...-le devolvió él.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!...-grito frustrada, sacándole una nueva sonrisa divertida.

Continuara...

Koras: ¿que os a parecido?...¡una cosa!...es difícil escribir sobre gente que existe de verdad y no personajes ficticios, así que no lo machaquen mucho ¿si?...

 **: ¿qué dices?...-pregunta entrando al cuarto que comparten.**

Koras: ¡nada!...n.n -dice inocentemente.

 **: ¬¬**

Koras:¡Matta ne!...


	5. Chapter 5:Un pequeña broma con grandes c

Koras: ¡HOLA HOLA SOY KORAS!...

 **: ¡ya lo saben Baka!...-dice golpeándola.**

Koras: ¿por qué me golpeas?... ...

 **: sigue con el fic ¡coño!...**

Koras: vale, vale...ya voy...

 **Capítulo 4: Un pequeña broma con grandes consecuencias...**

Suspiro pesadamente, estaba cansada, llevaba un mes yendo de arriba para abajo, su Single llevaba desde que salió en el numero 1# en el Music Top y en las listas de ventas, además su dorama iba viento en popa, fue bien recibido por la audiencia y tenían que terminar de grabarlo a toda leche, salió 2n en Mnet y 4t en Music Bank, se estiro en la silla como todo un gato, haciendo sonreír a Kyuhyun oppa a su lado, lo miro divertida.

-¿pasa algo oppa?...-pregunto interesada, él negó divertido, esa mocosa era un ser malvado, su digna heredera-¡venga!...cuéntame que se te pasa por esa linda y malvada cabecita tuya...-pidió suplicante.

-nada del otro mundo...pensaba que las cosas nos iban muy bien...-susurro el moreno.

-¿ne, verdad?...-sonrió feliz- incluso otou-san está orgulloso de mi...-dijo con los ojos brillantes y las manos juntas, parecía un anime.

-¿otou-san?...-pregunto interesado.

-ne, es mi Appa...-hablo sin prestarle atención a Kyuhyun, ya que un miembro del Staff les dijo que iba a empezar la entrevista ya.

-¿y dígame Reiko-ssi como le va el dorama?...he visto que tiene mucho éxito...-pregunto el MC interesado.

-oh...va muy bien, de hecho a despegado favorablemente, la audiencia está encantada...-contesto contenta.

-¿y nos podrían decir de que va?...solo pudimos ver los dos primeros episodios...-cuestionó.

-claro...la historia trata sobre Park Na Eun, una universitaria que tiene que mantenerse a ella y a una hija secreta, así que debe trabajar en un bar como Maid, en el cual tiene varios problemas, demo no solo allí si no en la universidad también, tiene una compañera llamada Selbi, interpretada por Hyesun unnie, la cual odia a muerte la protagonista...-contó, pero el maknae de Suju la interrumpió.

-allí aparece mi personaje, Kim Jun Dae, dos años mayor que Na Eun, acaba interesándose por ella y la sigue, descubriendo su secreto, que tiene una hija, Park Ga In, y que trabaja como Maid en un bar nocturno...-dijo para que la Nekko lo interrumpiera sacándole la legua.

-al principio se llevan muy mal, ya que ella lo acusa de hacerle chantaje...-habla cruzada de brazos.

-y se lo hace...-comente el Suju divertido.

-ne, demo poco a poco van llevándose bien y enamorándose, les suceden cosas anormales y divertidas, aunque también tiene su drama, por ejemplo cuando Selbi descubre a GaIn y llama a los servicios sociales, para que se la lleven, ya que ve que la " _cuatro ojos_ " le está quitando a su chico...-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-odia esas escenas y ese personaje, pero se lleva bien con la actriz que la interpreta, no hay quien la entienda...-dijo burlón Kyuhyun.

-¡oppa!...-llamo ella avergonzada, él le sonrió divertido.

-parecen un viejo matrimonio...-dijo el MC.

-no sabemos de qué nos está hablando...-dijeron los dos con orgullo haciendo reír a los demás.

-bueno, bueno bromas aparte...¿qué tal va con lo de debutar como idol y actriz?...-pregunto calculadoramente.

-bueno...al principio fue difícil, promocionar mi Single a la vez que grababa el dorama, además de las sesiones de fotos y terminar el **Baby Nekko show** , estuve a punto de explotar del estrés, demo allí estaban mis oppas de SHINee, para ayudarme y apoyarme en esos momentos duros...también están los oppas de SUJU, que al igual que con SHINee me ayudaron muchísimo...les agradezco mucho todo, gracias a ellos pude seguir con esta vida ajetreada...-dijo mostrando su adorable sonrisa.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

-¡GRACIAS A TODOS!...-grito la Nekko hacia el público, los cuales gritaban como posesos.

Entro bostezando cansadamente, no veía el momento de volver a su casa y dormir unas horitas, pero no podría ser, porque cierto periodista la cazo antes de entrar a su camerino y estuvo preguntándole muchas cosas...

-¿está orgullosa de que su Single sea el num. 3# en las listas de Asia?...-pregunto el metiche.

-ne, ha sido un mes muy ajetreado y me parece fascinante donde he llegado en tan poco tiempo, agradezco a los "Nekkos" por apoyarme, los amo a todos...-dijo para quitárselo de encima.

-una última cosa Lady Nekko...-dijo sin dejarla irse- nos gustaría que nos diera la opinión sobre un video...-dijo con un brillo que paso desapercibido por la morena.

-claro...¿de qué trata?...-dijo sin percatarse de las cámaras dentro de su camerino, el muchacho la hizo sentarse en su sofá, delante de un portátil, le dio un pinganillo...

-escuche atentamente y mire el video, luego volveremos para ver que opina...-sonrió malvadamente.

Se sentó en silencio, flipando en colores, miro el PC semi-abierto, lo abrió y pudo divisar la sala de espera en el Back Stage, allí andaban casi todos sus compañeros, SUJU, SNSD, Sistar y SHINee, sentados, ya que se estaban preparando para el Music Bank, sonrió divertida, demo un comentario le borro la sonrisa de golpe...

-no puedo creer que haya quedado 3r en el Ranking, sus Single no es gran cosa...-susurro Heechul sentándose en el sofá.

-ne, le dieron méritos sin tener un poco de talento...-hablo Hyoyeon cruzando las piernas.

-estoy un poco cansado de ella, es bastante pesada...-susurro despectivo Leeteuk, Taemin a su lado lo miro de una forma rara, apretaba los puños y se mordía el labio.

-noona se...se cree...el centro del mundo...-dijo secamente desviando el rostro, estaba tenso.

-es una estúpida...-susurro Minho.

-siempre está con lo de "oppa esto, oppa aquello"...-hablo Onew cruzado de brazos.

-no aguanto ser su amiga más...-Yoona dijo desde la silla de maquillaje.

-es muy chillona y finge ser descarada, solo para atraer a los fans...-Kyuhyun hablo arreglándose la chaqueta que llevaría en su presentación de "Mamacita"...

-me pone histérica...-dijo Bora frunciendo el ceño.

-es verdad, es muy irritante...-Dasom sonrió cruelmente.

La pobre Nekko sintió esas palabras clavándose como puñales en su corazón, la cámara grabo como inclino la cabeza temblando levemente, apretando los puños, su oscura cabellera tapaba la visión de su rostro, pero se podía ver como estaba totalmente tensa, aunque los chicos aun no terminaron de decir todo lo que tenían que decir, surgió un comentario que le dolió en el fondo de su alma.

-tiene un serio complejo de abandono y lo contrarresta comportándose como un bebe...-espeto Key despectivamente.

Reiko tuvo suficiente con eso, su corazón dolía, se estrujaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho, una gran tristeza, como hacía tiempo que no la sentía, abarcó todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se tapo la boca para acallar un fuerte sollozo...

Sin proponérselo miro a la cámara, sin verla realmente, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin cesar y su rostro expresaba una infinita angustia, haciendo sentir mal al MC que lo grababa todo, se quito el pinganillo, sin ver como sus compañeros se acercaban a la pantalla, sonriendo, hablando y mandándole guiños y besos...

Corrió por los pasillos, sin mirar a nadie, vio el cartel de salida y llego a él corriendo, chocando con alguien en el proceso...

-¡auch!...-dijo ese alguien que resulto ser un chico de cabello negro y pequeños ojos oscuros, la miro preocupado.

-go...gomen ne...-susurro ella, para dejarlo allí y salir rápidamente por la puerta...

El muchacho se quedo fascinado por la hermosa "japonesa" que lloraba, sintió como si algo no iba a ir bien y la siguió desde lejos...

Por la calle andaba sin rumbo aparente, la gente murmuraba que, que hacia una idol por la calle sola, Rei-chan no miro a nadie, seguía llorando, sintiéndose totalmente sola, abandonada...

Sin percatarse iba a cruzar la calle, sin darse cuenta de que el semáforo estaba en rojo, un camión venía corriendo muy rápido, estaba apunto de atropellara, cuando una mano la agarro del brazo y la atrajo hacia alguien, ella abrió los ojos encontrándose con el chico de antes...

...0

-¡SOIS UNOS BAKAS!...-grito fríamente Makoto por teléfono, Taeyeon aparto el aparato de su oreja.

-¡¿por que le hicisteis eso?!...-dijo Maya tristemente, al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡ella estaba muy feliz de ser vuestra amiga y con esa broma habéis destrozado sus ilusiones!...-Akiko grito desde el otro teléfono, el cual sostenía Leeteuk.

-¿por qué?...-pregunto Onew realmente preocupado.

-Reiko tiene un miedo terrible a quedarse sola, a ser abandonada y habéis sacado ese tema...además de haberle hecho creer que pensabais esas cosas tan horribles...-explico la morena llorando.

-¡noona vuelve!...-suplico Taemin siendo abrazado por Minho, su expresión era tensa, Kyuhyun a su lado solo atino a golpear el sofá con una patada, volviendo a ver el rostro de la Nekko inundado de lágrimas.

-Rei-chan...-gimió Hyoyeon- miane...-dijo para ser consolada por Yoona.

...

-¿estás más tranquila?...-pregunto el muchacho sentado a su lado, le entrego un pañuelo.

-ne, Kamsamnida...-dijo cogiendo el pañuelo y limpiándose las lágrimas- miane por todo...-susurro tristemente.

-no hay problema, por cierto mi nombre es Henry Lou, un placer conocerte...-sonrió el moreno.

-el placer es mio, soy Reiko Hee...- se presento inclinándose levemente.

-¡oh!... ya decía yo que me sonabas de algo, eres la nueva estrella...-dijo divertido, ella lo miro tristemente, borrándole a sonrisa- cuéntame lo que te pasa...puede que entre los dos encontremos solución a tu problema...-pidió seriamente.

-no creo que pueda solucionar el hecho de que los que consideraba mis amigos me odien por alguna extraña razón...-susurro con dolor.

-bueno...siempre se dicen cosas que no se deben cuando hay mucho estrés, en mi grupo hay varias peleas, pero solo en esos momentos, en verdad nos llevamos muy bien...-explico con una sonrisa.

-¿cómo se llama tu grupo Henry-ssi?...-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, su corazón se había aligerado un poco.

-soy de SUJU-M...-dijo para ver como el brillo de su ojos se desvanecía.

-fueron ellos, SNSD, Sistar y SHINee...-susurro débilmente.

-¿seguro?...-pregunto dubitativo.

-ne...-hablo desviando la mirada, temiendo ser tratada por él de la misma forma que los demás.

-pero si son buena gente, tiene que haber alguna explicación...-dijo tranquilo, no queriendo creerse que le dijeron aquello...

La chica lo miro fijamente, para mirar el cielo estrellado, pensó en lo que se había dicho en ese video, ella no había hecho nada para merecer ese trato, todo lo contrario, intento no ser muy pesada para ser la novata, no quería amargarlos más de la cuenta, de golpe se sintió realmente mal, quizás si que hizo algo para que la trataran así ¿no?...¿quizás si era una infantil y ellos se cansaron de aguantarla?¿quizás estaban my agotados del trabajo que representaba ser un idol y lo pagaron con ella?...

Suspiro pensándolo detenidamente...si, era eso, ella actuó como niña cuando ellos lo que necesitaban es que actuara como adulta y los apoyara...ahora se sentía muy estúpida e inmadura, llevo una mano a la cara avergonzada de su comportamiento...

-no seas así hyung...-dijo Henry equivocándose, Reiko lo miro y empezó a reírse pegándole la risa a él.

-komawo unnie...-dijo Rei-chan divertida, haciéndole sonreír- ¿sabes algo Unnie?...-dijo para guiñarle el ojo- me alegro de haberte conocido, has hecho que uno de los momentos más dolorosos de mi vida fuera más llevadero...komawo...-susurro sonriendo tristemente.

Se levanto del banco donde estaban sentados, se estiro la falda para alisar una arruga inexistente, alargo una mano a Henry, este la cogió y le sonrió.

-¿vamos unnie?...-dijo arrastrándolo hacia la S.M.

...

Dentro del edificio principal todo era alboroto, buscando donde se había metido la Nekko, Heechul intentaba sacar algo de la máquina expendedora, la cual se trago su dinero y empezó a golpearle...

-suelta mi dinero o mi aperitivo ¡PERRA!...-grito golpeándola tan fuerte que la tiro al suelo y disimuladamente huyo de allí dejando ese estropicio.

Hyoyeon lloraba desconsolada en brazos de las Soshis, estas estaban preocupadas, Leeteuk sentado en el sofá destrozando unos papeles, Minho ideando un plan de búsqueda y Kyuhyun apoyando su propuesta de los "helicópteros rastreadores de gatos"...

No se dieron cuenta de que Reiko había vuelto hasta que la oyeron reírse, se asomaron a verla, andaba de la mano del Suju, bailoteando y jugando divertida, con una gran sonrisa...

-¿en serio?...-pregunto interesada.

-ne...tendrías que haber visto su cara...-sonrió - ¡de su sombrero salieron, no uno...si no dos enormes sapos!...se los puso Kyuhyun-hyung...-explico divertido Henry, de golpe se quedo callado viendo como los compañeros los rodearon.

-¡Reiko!...-gritaron todos.

-¡noona miane!...-gimoteo Taemin lanzándose a los brazos de la chica, sorprendiéndola.

-miane Rei Rei...-susurraron de nuevo los demás con expresiones tristes.

La nekko no entendía nada, porque le pedían disculpas...¿no era ella la que las tenía que pedir?...estaba muy confundida y así se los expresó...

-¿wue?...-pregunto confusa.

-por lo que dijimos...-explico Onew tenso.

-solo fue una broma...-dijo esta vez Minho avanzando hacia ella para abrazarla- una cruel broma...-susurro, Reiko le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿no están enfadados conmigo?...-pregunto entrecortadamente, apartándose de su pecho.

-¡annyo!...-medio grito Hyoyeon saltándole encima- miane Nekko, miane...-susurro en el hombro de la chica, pronto se vio rodeada de todos ellos, en una enorme piña.

Una vez la soltaron, miro a Henry que le sonreía, esta se acerco a él con otra sonrisa y lo abrazo, sorprendiéndolos a todos...

-arigatou unnie, arigatou gozaimasu...-susurro en agradecimiento.

-no hay de que...-dijo este devolviendole el abrazo.

-¡bueno ahora que se a aclarado todo esto!¡Luego del Music Bank, quedamos y nos vamos a tomar algo!...-dijo con una gran sonrisa, volviendo a ser la de antes, estos asintieron ya que no tenían nada que hacer durante toda la noche después del programa, arrastrando a Henry y Hyoyeon, se encamino riendo.

Continuara...

Koras:¡wow!...sé que no es lo que esperaban, pero no me pidan nada más, que lo escribí a las 3:00h a.m...

 **:¬¬**

Koras:¿QUE?...

 **: nada, nada...v.v**

Koras:¬¬*...bueno...dejen algún REVIEW...gracias...n.n...Chao...


	6. Chapter 6: WGM

Koras:¡HOLA espero les haya gustado y no crean que es demasiado dramático, verán eso me sale por culpa de mi mama, que es la reina del drama, como ya mencione hace algunos cap, pero me lo paso bien, además es bastante difícil escribir sobre el mundo real, el ficticio es más fácil, porque da igual como lo pongas saldrá más o menos bien, pero no así el mundo real, tienes que ponerlo todo exacto...en fin un caos vamos...

 **: ¡VAYA PARRAFADA!...pero mujer no hace falta que expliques tu vida a los lectores... señores lectores no le hagan caso...-y tapándose la boca, susurrando- es algo lela...**

Koras:¡¿qué has dicho?!...-se ve a la autor acorrer detrás de intentando estrangularla-…

 **: jajajajajajajaja ¡no me atraparas VAGA!...-luego de un rato, dando vueltas sin sentido, se para y dándole un coscorrón a su mentora-¡sigue con el fic!..**.

Koras: o.O...Okey okey, relax...uffffff...que genio...bueno V.V...como digo siempre, "SUPER JUNIOR", sus personajes, argumentos, actores no me pertenecen, son del K-POP (ya me gustaría a mi que me pertenecieran esos bombones *¬*), así que no me demanden por ello...T.T...¡a otra cosa mariposa!...

 **:¬¬***

Koras: ¿qué?...-ignora a su discípula- allí va otro cap, espero les guste...n.n...

 **Capitulo 5: WGM...**

Arrastro los pies hasta el sofá, sentándose al lado de Siwon, o como ella lo llamaba WonWon oppa, este lo conoció cuando tuvo que hacer un pequeño cameo en un mini-drama como la villana, estaba muy nerviosa por ello y se quedo en blanco, cuando vio a Siwon se paralizo, pensando que sería uno de esos actores muy estrictos (no recordaba que era parte de Suju), así que sin saber a quién llamar, llamo a Eichi oppa que la ayudo a quitarse los nervios, más aun cuando le revelo de quien se trataba el "Hombre", él se rió y le dijo que era integrante de SUJU y que él era su hyung (él mayor que Siwon)...

Más calmada se acerco a hablar con Siwon, se lo sugirió su Cherry oppa si no salía bien iba a vengarse, y descubrió que Wonwon era una persona realmente atenta y amable, termino él por ayudarle con la actuación y volviéndose muy buenos amigos...

Ahora ella le sonrió perezosamente, sentándose a su lado, apoyándose en su hombro, detrás venía Min Min oppa arrastrando de igual manera los pies, estaba muy cansado y hambriento, para seguir con ese día, demo por suerte apareció su lindo "gatito" que lo salvaba de todos los males...

-¿oppa quieres comer conmigo?...-pregunto distraídamente a su onii-chan.

-claro...vamos...-le indico, ella negó con la cabeza.

-annyo oppa, tengo mi propia comida...-susurro acercándose a un pequeño saco, lo abrió y saco un tuper de comida-siempre voy preparada...-sonrió divertida- ¿Wonwon oppa quieres comer?...-pregunto hacia el moreno.

-komawo, pero ya comí...-hablo amablemente y se marcho hacia su grabación- Sayounara...-se despidió sabiendo que ella lo entendería.

-¡Matta shite!¡FIGHTING!...-se despidió emocionada, sacándole una gran sonrisa.

-¡esto está muy bueno!...-dijo felizmente el shinee-¿qué es?...-pregunto observándolo.

-empanados de carne...-explico la Nekko agarrando uno y mordiéndolo.

Entre sonrisas, bromas y mordiscos, los dos comieron hasta llenarse, una vez terminado, se tumbaron de mala manera en el sofá, junto a Jonghyun que acababa de llegar, un cámara y una muchacha entraron portando una cajita rosa con el lazo azul y un sobre blanco.

Se acerco a ella, dándole esos objetos, sonriéndole divertida...

-¿de qué va esto?...-pregunto confusa.

-ábrelo Rei-chan...-pidió el rubio emocionado.

Esta lo abrió lentamente _"Felicidades, gracías a nuestro programa te vas a casar...tu futuro marido está en la caja que se mueve en círculos sin parar...¡suerte con ello!...habéis quedado para encontraros a las 19:00h de hoy..._ ", la Nekko se quedo tiesa como cuando le das las largas a un conejo...

-¿qué dice?...-pregunto Minho.

-me voy a casar...-susurro débilmente-¡¿cómo que me voy a casar?!...-grito levantándose de golpe-¡no quiero casarme tan pronto!...-frustrada murmuro improperios, maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro, los SHINee solo atinaron a mirarse confusos.

-a ver, dame la carta...-pidió el mayor de los dos, esta se lo entrego- pero si esto es " **We got merried** "...-intento aclararle, la chica lo miro como una paleta de pueblo ante algo tecnológico.

-es un Reality donde unas personas famosas fingen casarse por un tiempo para mostrarle al mundo como convivirían, Tae ya lo hizo...-explico el moreno divertido.

-¿en serio?...-cuestiono con una ceja levantada, pero insertada.

-n-ne...-tartamudeo, pidiendo a "Kami" que lo protegiera de cualquier mal, ya de seguro que la chica iba a usar esto para martirizar al pequeño maknae.

-oh...-susurro sin más.

Observo la cajita y la abrió, descubriendo una foto, un niño abrazando un peluche en forma de perrito, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien se trataba, se la mostró a sus oppas, demo no sabían nada de él...

-¿quizás es un actor?...-cuestiono Jonghyun pensando...

Reiko lo miro con el ceño fruncido, a veces sus oppas eran realmente tontos, tenía que averiguar de qué se trataba esa "caja que se mueve en círculos", se estrujo el cerebro para pensar en ello, andando por los pasillos de la agencia, alguien la abrazó por detrás, era Hyoyeon, que venía de grabar su nuevo Single, "Divine"...

-Rei-chan...¿que haces por aquí?¿no tienes sesión de fotos hoy?...-pregunto interesada, abrió los ojos a más no poder...

-¡oh maldición!...-grito marchándose dejando a la Soshi sola, para luego volver, abrazarla y despedirse de ella como Kami manda- ¡Matta ne Hyo-chan!...-corrió por los pasillos.

Kyu oppa iba a matarla lenta y dolorosamente, habían quedado hace 20 minutos, para hacerse las fotos del dorama, llegaba tarde, muy tarde, y él iba a asesinarla, literalmente lloro como un anime por el camino, sorprendiendo a la gente allí trabajando, paso por el lado de Kangin, sin verlo realmente, luego se choco con Sunny, que venía feliz de la huerta, tirándola al suelo...

-¡ouch!...-gimió la pelinaranja desde el suelo.

-¡gomen ne Sun-chan!...-grito la Nekko desde lejos.

Cuando llego a la sesión, el maknae de Suju tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, entro sin hacer ruido, procurando que no la viera, pero...

-¡Reiko-ssi estás aquí!...-dijo una de las trabajadoras sorprendiéndola detrás de las cortinas.

-¡oh!...annyeonghaseyo…-sonrió nerviosamente, sin ver la aura maligna del Suju detrás de ella.

Se giro lentamente, tras ver a la chica salir corriendo con cara de horror, encontrándose con el enojado Kyuhyun, trago duro, parecía que se la iba a comer en cualquier momento, demo ella fue rápida, se inclinó antes de que él hablara o gritara...

-¡gomen ne oppa!...-se disculpo arrepentida, sorprendiendo al moreno, que la miro perplejo- fue sin querer, es que me dieron una "invitación" a WGM...estaba confundida, ya que nunca vi ese programa, así que le pedí a Min Min oppa que me explicara de que iba, además me dieron una estúpida adivinanza que no me ayuda en nada...-balbuceo y explico aun inclinada, de pronto escucho la suave risa del muchacho, haciéndola levantar la vista del suelo y mirarlo...

-no hay problema entonces...-dijo divertido- a ver...dime de qué se trata la adivinanza, así puedo ayudarte...-dijo amablemente, demo la Nekko entrecerró los ojos.

-¿qué vas a querer a cambio?...-pregunto haciéndole sonreír malvadamente.

-ya me lo cobrare más adelante...-dijo sin más, Reiko se estremeció por la mirada que oppa le daba, tenía ojos malignos, suspiro pesadamente y asintió, entregándole el sobre -¿la caja que se mueve en círculos sin parar?...-se cuestiono incrédulo- cada vez lo hacen más difícil...-suspiro el moreno.

-¡ves a lo que me enfrento!...-dijo la chica dramatizando, él la miro pícaramente-¿nani?...- pregunto cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-es una cabina de una noria paleta...-le dijo burlón.

-¡babbo!...-le recrimino ella-¿cómo llegaste a esa conclusión hijo del mal?...-pregunto burlándose de él.

-una caja igual a cabina, que se mueve en círculos...¿qué es lo que se mueve en círculos sin parar?...-cuestionó inclinándose hacia ella, poniéndola nerviosa.

-una noria...-susurro bajito, él asintió y sin quitar su sonrisa arrogante se marcho hacia la sala de maquillaje, dejando a la chica allí parada...

...

En la sesión de fotos, oppa era muy divertido con ella, además se ponía algo nervioso en según que poses, ella no podía dejar de reír y el fotógrafo estaba encantado con ello, así que cuando terminó, se encamino a ponerse guapa, para ir a encontrarse con su principie azul, en una noria...

Suspiro pesadamente, en realidad estaba asustada... ¿y si no le gustaba a él?¿y si la veía y salía corriendo?...sacudió la cabeza revolviendo sus hermosos rizos que le habían hecho, se aliso el vestido azul que le "ordenaron" ponerse y le sonrió a su manager personal...

-manager oppa...es una buena idea ¿no?...-pregunto dubitativa mirándolo intensamente.

-claro...él estará encantado con que le haya tocado usted, está realmente hermosa...-le sonrió ignorando su mirada, ya llevaban tiempo trabajando juntos, esa mirada no lo impresionaba.

-kamsamnida manager oppa...-susurro sonriendo más calmada, observo como llegaban a la feria...

Estaba abarrotada de gente, demo lo más extraño no era eso, sino que un grupo de gente estaban en dos filas formando un camino hacia la noria, la cámara grabo como llegaba el coche y como se bajaba de él, demo no le grabo la cara, solo el cuerpo...

Nerviosa avanzo hacia la cabina, lentamente, procurando no caerse por los tacones, entonces sonó su teléfono móvil...

-¿moshi moshi?... -pregunto algo irritada.

-¿ya has visto de quien se trata ese supuesto "principito azul"?... -pregunto la conocida voz del maknae de SUJU.

-¡oppa!... -grito ella cabreada, escuchando como él solo se reía muy entretenido- me voy a vengar oppa, de eso que no te quepa la menor duda... -le susurro tétricamente haciéndole callar de golpe- _Sayounara baby_... -se despidió a lo Terminator y le colgó-¡babbo!...-grito golpeando el suelo con los tacones, irritada.

Respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y no ir a por él ahora, ya encontraría la manera de vengarse, ya...rato después de calmarse, volvió a encaminarse con una radiante sonrisa, poco a poco abrió la puerta y entro, encontrándoselo...

Estaba de pie muy nervioso, ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos, le pareció tierno el rubito, le sonrió amablemente, mejor mantener el Skin ship al margen por ahora...

-annyeonghaseyo…-saludo Reiko inclinándose.

-a...annyeonghaseyo…-devolvió el saludo tímidamente, hablándole formalmente.

-mi nombre es Hee Rei Ko, demo me llaman Reiko...-saludo la ahora castaña con una adorable, extremadamente adorable, sonrisa.

-me llamo Lee Hyuk Jae, aunque me llaman Eunhyuk, soy de SUJU...-se presento más calmado, ella le sonrió reconociéndolo del MV de "Mamacita".

-un placer Hyukjae-ssi...-susurro divertida, ya que el rubio volvió a desviar la mirada de ella.

-llámeme Eunhyuk...-dijo seriamente-¡mi...miane!...-medio grito avergonzado.

-no hay problema Eunhyuk oppa...-dijo Reiko divertida hablando informal, sin que nadie lo sugiriera...bueno si, ella.

Le pareció adorable su comportamiento, iba a comentárselo, demo la cabina se puso en marcha, por poco se mata, asustada se dio cuenta de que el Suju la atrajo a él para poder protegerla de la caída, se observo en sus brazos y sonrió, sonrojando al pobre chico, que la soltó tan rápido como pudo...

-komawo...-susurro agradecida- y dime algo oppa... ¿sabes quién soy yo?...-cuestiono sentada observando la puesta de sol.

-ne, eres Lady Nekko...debutaste hace poco en solitario, aunque antes te vi por los pasillos con los de SHINee, además de algunos otros compañeros...-dijo más tranquilo, hablando él también informal o Banmal-¿y tú sabes quién soy yo?...-pregunto él interesado.

-claro que si...te vi bailando en Mamacita, demo mis amigas me han enseñado varios MV's y videos donde salías bailando... ¿y si me dejas decirlo?...¡lo haces genial oppa!...-le guiño el ojo haciéndole sonreír divertido- _" me alegro de que este más tranquilo"...-_ pensó escondiendo una sonrisa, en eso volvió a sonar su móvil, ella suspiro pesadamente- ¿moshi moshi?...-pregunto poniéndolo en manos libres.

-¿y?...¿quién es el GRAAAN afortunado?...-pregunto el Evil maknae.

-¿Kyuhyun-ah?...-cuestionó con una gran sonrisa el bailarín de Suju.

-¡¿hyung?!...-dijo incrédulo, se lo pudieron imaginar frunciendo el ceño.

-hai oppa, es Eun oppa...¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?...-pregunto la chica sonriendo maquiavélicamente, el aparato quedo en silencio- bueno como veo que no me contestas, el que calla otorga, así que _Sayounara baby_...- se despidió y colgó, sin antes escuchar como la llamaba sorprendido.

Los dos adultos se miraron en la cabina y estallaron en carcajadas sin parar, imaginándose al pequeño maknae del mal con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir exactamente, observando el teléfono como si una alienígena fuera y boqueando como un pez fuera del agua...

Se sonrieron y empezaron a hablar de las trastadas del maknae, además de lo mucho que tenían en común, por ejemplo el baile, ella adoraba el baile por que su oka-chan era profesora de baile en su escuela, además lo adoraba porque era la mejor manera de expresarse...

-¿quieres algo para comer?...-pregunto él poniéndole su chaqueta por sus hombros, mientras paseaban por la feria.

-claro...¿tienes algo planeado oppa?...-cuestionó abrazando el oso de peluche que Eunhyuk gano para ella.

-ne...reserve una mesa en un bonito restaurante cerca de aquí...-susurro feliz...

Eunhyuk estaba mucho más cómodo con ella que al principió, se parecían mucho, aun que ella tuviera un carácter muy parecido al de su maknae, ella le sonrió con su adorable sonrisa, acelerándole el corazón, viendo como ensanchaba la sonrisa inclinando la cabeza a un lado, haciéndola ver más adorable aun, no le extrañaba que sus amigos de Suju y otros grupos masculinos, hablaran maravillas de la nueva integrante en la compañía...

Cuando la vio entrar su corazón se acelero, pensó en no hacer nada que lo avergonzara delante de ella, quería darle una buena impresión, suspiro tranquilamente cuando supo que no habría nadie de su grupo con ellos, estos siempre se empeñaban en avergonzarlo y agradecía que no anduvieran por allí para hacerlo, de pronto sintió como una mano se deslizaba en la suya y era jalado muy cerca de ella...

-¿vamos oppa?...-sonrió ella jalándolo a la salida de la feria, dejándolo muy sorprendido...

Le sonrió con su mejor sonrisa y asintió, siguiendo su paso y arrastrándola a su coche, el cual ella se alegro de que no estuviera muy lejos...

Una vez en el coche, ella busco una buena sintonía en la radio y lo escucharon con calma, mientras él conducía tranquilamente, de pronto Reiko se giro hacia Eunhyuk...

-¿oppa?...-le llamo divertida, ella miro por un momento- espero pasar muchos años contigo...-soltó en plan romántico, solo para ver qué cara pondría Min Min oppa después.

-claro, de igual manera lo espero yo...-sonrió divertido...

¿Quién iba a decir que el "feo" de Suju iba a casarse con esta adorable muchacha?...¡ahora que se jodieran!...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡wow!¡kawaii!...-medio grito la Nekko entrando en el restaurante.

El Suju lo había reservado entero solo para ellos dos, sonrió alegre al ver el enorme ventanal, se asomo para percatarse que estaban a muchos metros del suelo y se podían apreciar las hermosas vistas, miro a Eunhyuk que también lo miraba todo sorprendido, era cierto que había ordenado ponerlo todo hermoso, porque era un día importante para él, pero no pensó que se lo hubiesen currado tanto.

-¿te gusta?...-pregunto con una enorme sonrisa, la chica lo miró y le dedico su mejor sonrisa, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡me encanta!...-chilló saltando de alegría.

-annyeonghaseyo...¿desean sentarse?...-pregunto cordial el camarero.

-ne, kamsamnida...-susurro el rubio, indicándole a la chica su sitio, estirando él la silla para que se sentara.

-komawo anata...-susurro agradecida.

-¿anata?...-cuestionó sentándose delante de ella.

-ne, significa "darling", "cariño", "amor"...etc...Es un apodo cariñoso en japonés...-explico divertida ante su leve sonrojo.

Su mesa estaba cerca del gran ventanal con las hermosas vistas, se sonrieron cuando el camarero les trajo lo que habían pedido, hablaron de mil cosas, él le hablo de su familia, su protectora madre, su padre, anécdotas con sus compañeros de banda, ella le hablo sobre su madre, su estricto padre, sus tres locas desquiciadas, la broma de esas palabras, pequeñas anécdotas, conociéndose poco a poco...

-¿anata quieres probar esto?...-pregunto Reiko señalando su comida, este asintió y fue a cogerlo con su cuchara, cuando ella negó -te lo doy yo anata...-le susurro medio sensual medio en broma.

Cogió un poco de su comida en su cuchara y se lo acerco a la boca, en un momento Eunhyuk se la quedo viendo con los ojos grandes, mientras ella ensanchaba su malvada y pícara sonrisa.

\- anata, di "AHH"...-sugirió guiñándole el ojo, viendo como él jadeaba sorprendido- ¡venga anata!...¡onegai!...-suplico con su mohín más adorable.

-¡ne!...-medio grito obedeciendo como robot.

Abrió la boca lentamente acercándose a la cuchara y ella se la metió en la boca, cuando la saco bacía sonrió y lo miro intensamente, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda, con una coqueta sonrisa, se llevo la cuchara a la boca con otro pedazo de comida, ensanchando la sonrisa cuando lo volvió a oír jadear...

-¿estaba bueno anata?...-cuestionó pícaramente, este sin saber bien que hacer, asintió frenéticamente, muy nervioso.

Eso borro la confianza de ella, Reiko no quería que él estuviera nervioso de nuevo, ahora que se habían conocida más, con un suspiro y cerrando los ojos, se echo hacía atrás en su asiento, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de este, mirando el techo.

Eunhyuk la miró preocupado...¿había hecho algo para fastidiarlo?...eso lo puso más nervioso, viéndola volver a suspirar...

-Reiko-chan...-la llamo- ¿pasa...?...-pero ella lo interrumpió.

-miane anata...-susurro observándolo.

-¿wue?...-cuestionó sin entender,

-no quería ponerte nervioso...gomen ne ¿hai?...-susurro mirándolo a los ojos, este empezó a reírse-¿de qué te ríes?...-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-miane, miane...-dijo entre risas- miane, pero eres muy graciosa...pensé que yo había hecho algo mal...-sin parar de reí hablo divertido, sacándole una sonrisa a ella.

-bueno...creo que los dos nos equivocamos...-se rió ella-¿vamos al balcón anata?...-pregunto levantándose, el Suju asintió y se fueron-¡wow!...¡cuántas estrellas!...-grito Rei-chan mirando el cielo estrellado.

-es muy hermoso...-susurro el rubio con una enorme sonrisa enseñando sus encías, esta al ver su sonrisa se sintió mejor y más feliz...

-disculpen...-llamo la voz del camarero- dejaron esto para ustedes...-dijo entregándoles un sobre rojo.

-"la misión del día es: salir a la calle, encontrar algún negocio sin mucho éxito y promocionarlo en equipo..."...-leyó el Suju fastidiado, miro a su futura esposa y esta se llevó las manos a las sienes suspirando con pesar.

-¡venga pues, pongámonos en marcha!...-sugirió la castaña.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡PASEN SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS AL NUEVO RESTAURANTE DE FIDEOS FRIOS DE COREA!...-grito la Nekko con un enorme sombrero sobre la cabeza y un pomposo delantal-¡malditos zapatos!...-medio grito aventando los zapatos a un lado, le sonrió a un par de muchachos que iban a entrar-¡kamsamnida!...-volvió a gritar inclinándose en agradecimiento.

Aunque su felicidad no duro mucho al ver a un grupo de chicos bajar de un gran coche, su sonrisa desapareció dando una atractiva cara de sorpresa, cuando ciertos "cuñados" asomaron la nariz en su "cita", su corazón se estremeció, según su "anata" esos energúmenos eran malvados con él, la cosa marchaba bien para que lo estropearan, se giro ocultándose, fingiendo no haberlos visto, sin saber que cierto hijo del mal, ya la había fichado, con una de sus sonrisas, se acerco a ella lentamente...

 _-"onegai que pasen de largo, onegai kami-sama"...-_ oró para ella misma.

- _ **ohayou pretty girl...-**_ le susurraron al oído.

Esto la pilló desprevenida, salto hacia un lado, soltando un pequeño chillido, lo miro asustada, su respiración era acelerada, se llevo una mano al pecho mientras él se reía, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y unas gafas de sol...¡¿qué pasa allí?!¡¿Que estaba de moda lucir como un idiota descerebrado, por llevar gafas de sol por la noche?!¡¿o es que quizás echaban algo en el agua que los atontaba?!...

-¡OMO!...¡ES KYUHYUN OPPA DE SUJU!...-grito fingiendo ser una fan.

Entonces vio como su cara cambio totalmente a la angustia, se tenso al oír mucho alboroto provenir de la derecha, una multitud de "Gamers" corriendo como locas donde él estaba, miro horrorizo esa avalancha, luego a la chica que le dedicaba una de sus propias sonrisas, una sonrisa Made In Evil Maknae, maldijo por lo bajo y echo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el coche, gritándoles a sus hyungs que volvieran a subir...

De un salto se metió en el coche y se fueron no sin antes ver como la chica le mandaba un beso de burla...se echo a reír divertida hasta que su teléfono sonó, con una gran sonrisa vio de quien se trataba...

-¡what's up! ¡Príncipe del inframundo!...¿qué tal todo?...-pregunto en plan pasota.

-me voy a vengar, ya lo veras...-dijo seriamente, ella se rio.

-me gustaría vértelo intentar Sweety boy...-le dijo divertida- eso fue por lo de antes, te dije que me iba a vengar querido, así que no te quejes ahora ... ¡atente a las consecuencias de tus actos pecador!...-medio grito riendose.

-bueno...solo digo que yo también se jugar a esto y me vengare de igual manera...-le escucho muy seguro...

-¡oh pequeño y adorable maknae!...-le susurro coquetamente, era la primera vez que le hablaba así a él, demo no pudo evitarlo-¡¿crees poder conmigo?!...-pregunto con una malvada sonrisa, el Suju solo se quedo callado-¡oh veo que no sabes que decir!...¡bueno ya lo digo yo!...¡que gane el mejor ser malvado!...-hablo decidida- _ **bye bye baby**_...-se despidió.

-¡te arrepentirás de esto gatito!...-volvió a gritarle, Kyu oppa solo la llamaba así cuando jugaba en serio, sonrió divertida esto prometía.

-¿paso algo?...-dijo el rubio saliendo fuera, ella lo miro y le dedico una amable sonrisa.

-iie anata, nandemonai...-le sonrió, miro el teléfono en sus manos- ¡baby chaito!...-y le colgó con una sonrisa endiablada.

Seguramente ahora debería estar maldiciéndola, adoraba cabrearlo o ponerlo nervioso, era muy divertido, su pequeño e inexperto evil maknae, le guiño el ojo a su anata y agarrándolo de la mano lo arrastro hacia el local.

Continuara...

Koras: espero les haya gustado...

 **: no a estado mal y te estás comportando como una persona normal...**

Koras: ¡y próximamente muchísimo más!...

 **: era mucho pedir ¬¬...**

Koras:¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ!...-se va riendose como desquiciada...

 **: ...bueno...dejen un reviews ¡KAMSAMNIDA!...¡annyeonghaseyo!**


End file.
